


"Sorry I was late..."

by Kakashisith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Time, KakaIta, KakaOro, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, SasuOro, Seme Uchiha Itachi, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: This is my first Naruto story, so be gentle, okay?Being late isn`t always bad for Kakashi, as he goes to save Sasuke from Orochimaru. But he ends up in totally different place and unexpected things happen not only for him.Somehow, my story happens to be kinda dark and bloody... but, oh well...





	1. The kidnapped Hatake

It was a very foggy and cold early morning, when Kakashi Hatake left Konocha to search for Sasuke. He had information, that Orochimaru had about three or four hideouts and in one of them had to be Sasuke. The early morning fog loomed as far as he could see, it was almost tangible, shrouding everything in a thick white veil, the light barely managing to penetrate the haze.  
The sun was rising, when Kakashi reached a deep and dark forest about ten miles away from Konocha. But the thick fog wasn`t going anywhere. It hurt his eyes, it was so white. Staring at it made Kakashi feel like he was staring at himself staring at nothing. His mind fought hard to drum up a thousand different description to plaster across it. But there was nothing that could truly describe nothing. Each thought he had seemed loud and exposed, just like every movement he made in the silence that wrapped like the fog around him. Maybe the fog was somehow in him, just as he was in it. He held out his hand in front of him and watched it become partially obscured. Kakashi imagined himself chanting spells, conjuring the mist like a deranged witch drunk on his own powers, cackling, eyes twinkling. Even his Sharingan- eye didn`t see anything, only this... whiteness.  
He got a feeling in his guts, that something wasn`t alright and turned around to go back. He realized, that running or even using a Clone of himself wouldn`t help. This fog... it was almost like...a trap. Made by who?  
Then he could hear a faint voice. It said:"Kakashi..."  
Kakashi turned quickly around, but saw nothing. He took a kunai into his hand, standing in defensive position. "Who is it?" he asked.  
Silence. Maybe he had only imagined it?  
"Kakashi..."  
And then there was darkness. Darkness suffocating his body like a damp, musty, thick blanket, clinging to every inch of his pale skin.  
Kakashi`s first thought was- Mangekyo Sharingan. The second thought- Itachi Uchiha?  
He thought... or even saw something like dark figures in the fog, moving. Now he really was alert, ready to fight.  
"What do you want?" he asked, moving slowly back. Where? It was like a bad dream and he had nowhere to run, or no hope to wake up. There! Now he saw a tall figure separating the fog and darkness, moving closer slowly, so slowly. The figure was wearing Akatsuki clothes and Hatake Kakashi could see a ponytail.  
"I`m not here to fight the Akatsuki," he tried one last time," I`m on my own personal business."  
Another figure came and stood next to the first, Kakashi could see him wearing a massive sword.  
*Not these two again,* he whispered, taking a defensive position. It had been only three months, since he had fought Kisame and Itachi in the middle of the Village of the Hidden Leaf. The red scar on his shoulder still stung sometimes, when it was too hot or too cold outside. Kakashi tried to duck on the same time when Kisame was attacking, but lost his balance. He got a hit to his head and everything went black.

Kakashi had a strange dream. His hands felt tight, his body too warm and wet. Groggily he opened his eyes.   
"Hughh..."   
As his vision cleared he discovered he couldn't move. He was handcuffed to the bed on his back. He was also nude.   
"What the Hell??!!" he nearly shouted, looking around the empty room. In vain he tried to pull himself up.   
A figure came into view under the dim lighting. Itachi... Dressed in shiny boots and cock sleeve, wearing a studded collar. Golden body glistening and flexing with muscle. The long deep-brown ponytail curled around his neck, hanging down the shapely chest.   
Kakashi was nearly speechless. He found his voice. "What means this!!" he bellowed.   
Itachi stood back, playing with his nipples. "Hi. Came back late, thought we could party." The Sharingan`s in his eyes started to roll. Kakashi had to close his eyes.  
Once again, Kakashi attempted to pull free of the handcuffs. Such was his strength the bed rocked forward. With no use of his hands he was unalbe to combine whatever jutsu.  
"Are you insane! Take these off of me!"   
Itachi Uchiha turned around, showing his buttocks. He bent over, slowly wiggling his hips. "Want this, don't you?"  
Despite his anger, Kakashi broke a sweat. "Uchiha, you will regret this" he breathed.   
"Shh" a hot mouth found his nipples, taunting them with cat like licks.   
Kakashi`s eyes rolled back. "Why...why are you doing this?" he rasped. He was definitely sweating now.   
*Like it?* Itachi slopped away.  
Kakashi was terrified- Itachi was speaking to him through his mind! How could that be possible?  
Groan. "Yessss."   
The mouth pulled off. Itachi straddled his chest, stroking his cock tip over Kakashi`s swollen nipples.   
Eyes lidded, Kakashi watched him move.* Ghods, he's so hot...*  
"Itachi..." he gasped. His chest was burning from friction. The smooth shiny leather and hot flesh were driving him crazy.   
Dark eyes blazed with lust.  
"Still angry, Hatake?" Itachi rocked over him, sliding on his chest faster and faster. A red tongue curled out.   
"NO! Just do it!!" Kakashi shouted, head thrown back. He couldn't take any more. His mind was hating everything, but his body was betraying him already.  
Breathing hard, Itachi watched him with hooded eyes. Kakashi made a magnificent slave, the big body muscled and rippling. Itachi reached with his hand and pulled Kakashi`s mask off. Kakashi turned his head away, but it was already too late.   
Masculine features strong and well defined, the perfect teeth bared in pleasure. And that hair. Thick, long and silvery, a train that clung wetly on hot skin. Deep pink nipples strained to his touch. Itachi sampled their flavor. He licked upward, tongue teasing in an armpit. Kakashi yanked up.   
"Oooohaaaahhh...ghods, Itachi!"   
Itachi inhaled strong musk and sweat. The scent made him hard.  
"Want to taste...nmphf...you down there..." the ponytail went down on him. Slurping, sloppy noises as the Uchiha swallowed the thick shaft.  
Kakashi panted, eyes unfocused. His body burned, skin tingled. Hips rolled, arched up.   
*Whatever, do whatever you want...*  
*I will. You are mine.*  
A slap on his thigh. "I will turn you over now."   
Kakashi could barely think. The muscled body slid off of his. Itachi sidled underneath him on the edge of the bed, forcing Kakashi to straddle his lap.   
"Mmm" Itachi growled. "I love your tongue."   
Kakashi lay on the bed helplessly, chest heaving with sweat. "Please..."  
Smiling wickedly Itachi reached for the bottle of oil on the nightstand. Pools of the thick liquid welled over the lush body, puddling over the chest and stomach, rolling down the groin and thighs.  
Itachi eyed him lustfully. "So much to do, so little time" the big hands massaged Kakashi hard. Rough and gentle strokes over every square inch of skin. The full thighs were squeezed, nipples pinched and pulled. A wide palm rubbed the soft balls tightly.   
Kakashi arched. His cock curled and lifted from his body.   
"Want you...in me" he heaved, eyes closed in bliss.   
"Careful what you wish for" the deep voice rumbled. He plunged fingers up the warm channel.  
"Uughh..."   
"Like that?" Itachi twisted his hand further. The long fingers probed deeply.  
"How about...this??" he hit a spot.   
"Itaaaaacccchhhhiii!" hips flew off the mattress.   
Kakashi squirmed, sweat popping out on his forehead. He rasped for air, hips grinding and rolling into the bed, his silvery hair was messy.  
"Please...want it...give it to me already!!"  
Itachi withdrew his fingers, picking up one of the thin leather straps. He licked the wet belly.   
"I'll give it to you, alright."   
He slid the leather strap across the oiled body, teasing between the thighs and then...   
Crack!  
"AAUGH!!"   
"Love that. You'll get more."   
"Ghods..."   
Crack! over the thighs again.   
"p-please, I...AKK!!" over the stomach this time.   
Kakashi groaned in his throat, thrashing and jerking wildly. His stomach clenched as the strokes moved up, stinging his nipples.   
"Beg" Itachi insisted. His free hand slapped the sides of Kakashi`s ass.   
Eyes slitted, wet with sweat and oil Kakashi begged. He didn't care anymore. "Feels so good...please...OOH!"  
"This is how much I want you, Hatake" Itachi gasped. "I would make you mine. Will you let me in, and be touched?" the voice was rough and needy.   
*Don't you know...I've wanted this. Wanted you. Love me forever!*  
*Always.*  
Throwing the strap aside, Itachi plunged into the tight heat. Kakashi gripped him, rocking back. It hurt so good...  
*Be one with me.*  
Itachi pounded the shaking cheeks. They came together, wracking and shouting each others' names.  
Itachi collapsed over his lover. They panted heavily, waiting for their minds and bodies to calm.   
Kakashi rolled over carefully. He was achy and sore, his body a raw nerve. He saw his black mask, but didn`t care about hiding his face.


	2. Kakashi and Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi continues him mission and meets Orochimaru. Orochimaru tells him something, he doesn`t know about himself.  
> *Senei Ta Jashu-Hidden shadow hand of many snakes- one of Orochimaru`s jutsus.  
> / means memories  
> Jinchuuriki- the "owner" or host of the tailed beast.

Itachi was still sleeping, when Kakashi awoke and stood up. He wanted to get dressed, but then he saw, that his Konocha uniform had been replaced with Akatsuki cloak.  
*Oh, well *he thought,* so they want me to join the Akatsuki? Not until I`ve rescued Sasuke...* Still, he got dressed with the Akatsuki cloak, put his mask on and was ready.  
Then he looked at the sleeping Uchiha, who quietly snored. Kakashi knelt next to him and kissed Itachi`s forehead, before left the room. The long corridor was dark, or was it something with Kakashi`s eyes? He wasn`t sure about his eyes anymore, something was wrong with his right eye. The one, that was his own. Sometimes his vision blurred, then it got better. But Kakashi had no time to think about his own problems right now, he had to leave the hideout quietly and continue his mission. He looked back over his shoulder and sighed.  
"Sorry, Itachi," he said quietly, but I`m going to do this for both of us..."  
He passed the bedrooms of different Akatsuki members, until he found the exit-door. It was pitch black and the symbol, the red cloud surrounded with white, was painted on it. Quietly, trying to make no sound, Kakashi opened the door. It was late evening outside, and not very far away he could see a forest.  
The copy-ninja entered the deep and moisty forest, not knowing exactly, where to go. Even if there was a moon tonight its silvery rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above. He was in too far in to turn back, the twilight he had mistaken for night had passed rapidly. It could be no blacker in a coffin, six feet under and piled with dirt. Everything seemed like it would be perfect hideout for some reptiles, perhaps big snakes?  
*Snakes?*thought Hatake Kakashi nervously, *Orochimaru!*  
The darkness pressed in on him from all sides and his body screamed for him to run. He sank to his bottom on the damp earth of late spring and settled in to wait for dusk. The bare branches spiked into the sky - no sign of life to be found anywhere.  
It was so dark he was barely able to see where he was going. There were only small sounds of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind. Kakashi didn't know what laid in the dark forest, all he knew was that it wasn't going to be a peaceful journey. His eye started to play tricks again, it was like a comma or something similar was coming up into his eye... The densely packed trees loomed high above, but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around him.His eyes flickered over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rose steadily into the sky, its branches interlocking with its neighbors like giant’s arms linked together protecting their home. The trees were densely packed together, leaving just enough space to allow someone to maneuver through. Kakashi pressed his palm against its rough bark, and breathed in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall, the warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals, the scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth. The smell of life. The forest was teeming with it. Then he could hear it- a deep sound of flowing river. After walking about five minutes or even less, Kakashi could see the canyon, the river- and the bridge. Ribbon-like fissures lined the gorge with their wind-carved texture, not far off a waterfall tumbled, white in the desert light. The water lay upon the canyon floor, passing over minerals and stones - a deep, meandering river fed by a myriad of tributaries. Trees and saplings lined the sides, a company of green for the winding aquamarine, leading toward a lush valley that blossomed into an earthy vibe. Without any hesitation, Kakashi stepped to the wooden bridge. Just, when he was half-way to the other side, a tall figure came of from the forest on the other side. It was a grey-haired young man with classes and he stood in confusion, when he saw the new Akatsuki member. Actually, he couldn`t see Kakashi`s whole face, but still he seemed weird to Kabuto.  
"Who are you?" asked he, not daring to step closer. This man seemed somewhat familiar, but could it be...?  
"That`s none of your concern, Kabuto," answered Kakashi, "I`ll pass, no matter what!"  
Then, with one fast move, there was another man, behind Kabuto, and said with an evil tone:" Your conversation seems to be amusing, Kabuto. you wouldn`t mind if I joined in, would you?"  
Kabuto jumped next to the yet-unknown-new Akatsuki member, while Orochimaru stood in the middle of the bridge, blocking the way with his big Cobras. Kakashi still made no move, or sound, he stood still.  
*That`s Orochimaru there,* Kakashi thought, preparing for what-ever Jutsu would come in his mind first, *so what should I do? They don`t know who I am...yet!*  
Orochimaru`s snake-eyes landed on the Akatsuki-member in front of him. "This cloak of yours... it brings back memories," he smiled with bare teeth. Then he saw Kakashi`s eyes and gulped. "That scar... over your eye..."  
*Either way... I`m left with the choice of fighting them or retreating... which I cannot do!* Kakashi had his kunai in his hand, squeezing it. From the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto moving and blocked him, but with this move, he revealed his identity.  
"Senei Ta Jashu!" Orochimaru`s hand turned to dozens of poison-snakes, attacking Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way, kicking Kabuto out of the balance.  
Kabuto picked himself up and returned to his place, next to his Master, Orochimaru.  
"Tell me," asked Kabuto with sly voice, "how did you end up in Akatsuki?"  
"I chose this path myself." was the answer. "You`re quite a challenge, Orochimaru..."  
"Kukuku," laughed Orochimaru and his voice made Kakashi`s blood boil," let`s play a while, shall we? How`s your vision, by the way?"  
"Been better," Kakashi ducked fast down, avoiding Orochimaru`s first attack. "Just return Sasuke to me..."  
This made Kabuto laugh. "Let me explain it to you... there is no giving back." Something weird in Kakashi`s eyes and whole being made him stop. In confusion, he turned his gaze to Orochimaru. There was definitely weird aura around Kakashi...  
"Why don`t you try forcing it out of me?" taunted Orochimaru, "if you want to know about Sasuke-kun... if you can, that is..."  
In a split of second Kakashi jumped so fast forward, that even Orochimaru couldn`t react, so he got a hard punch to his face. In this short time Orochimaru could see, that both Kakashi`s eyes were similar. Then he realized something... The ten-tails chakra...But what about the eyes?

/Kakashi remembered something, that Minato once talked about with Jiraya, about the Demon-wolf inside his body. He was just entered ANBU and was looking for his Sensei.  
"Exactly how many tails did you see, Jiraya?" asked Minato.  
"I was training with him and he suddenly took a form of a wolf, 2-tailed wolf, later it was 3 tails. He was able to retain consciousness with 5 tails up, but once the 6th tail formed,he lost all appreciation about his actions."Jiraya took a deep breath," and pure destructive impulse took over him."  
Kakashi stood behind the door, terrified. So that`s why his friends were afraid of him or tried not to make him angry.  
"I`m a damned Demon," he sobbed quietly, returning to his house./

"The Juubi`s power is becoming even stronger," mentioned Kabuto carefully, "you`ve developed well..."  
Cautiously Orochimaru took a small step closer. The view was interesting indeed, and also dangerous. A Jinchuuriki with Sharingan-eyes, this was something he hadn`t seen before. With some fast movements Orochimaru repaired his face, which had been injured by Kakashi`s strong hit.   
Surprisingly, Kakashi still controlled himself extremely well, even with his boiling anger.  
*How does he manage it?* wondered Kabuto, moving closer to the forest, so he could escape.   
"My oh my... you sure have become quite the Jinchuuriki, Kakashi-san..." Orochimaru wasn`t sure, if he should attack or retreat.  
Kakashi Hatake took some steps forward, his eyes piercing both Kabuto and Orochimaru. "Look, I`m trying to be nice here. Just give me back my pupil and I won`t hurt you..."  
Orochimaru looked into Kakashi`s eyes... it seemed to him like he was facing a wild and very powerful wolf... and he didn`t dare to attack it. Then the wolf let out a howl of anger, which made Orochimaru to retreat slowly. The bridge was going to break and fall into the abyss with Kakashi. Quickly Orochimaru jumped to the solid ground.  
"How amusing," he mocked.  
Nobody had noticed 3 witnesses on the other side of the bridge, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi.  
"This terrible chakra..." Deidara looked at Sasori. "so this is the power of a Jinchuuriki..."  
"And 3 tails already," Itachi was getting nervous," he cannot control this amount of chakra!" He wanted to jump up, but Sasori grabbed his sleeve.  
"There is nothing you can do, Uchiha!"  
Kabuto was going to hit him, but Kakashi somehow saw him coming and blocked his attack again. With pure and raw power Kakashi jumped forward and the bridge behind him fell into the canyon.  
Both of his attackers were gone, so Kakashi took some time to look around.


	3. Into the Snake`s trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using almost all of his chakra isn`t smart move...

It was almost mid-day and Kakashi wanted to continue his journey to Orochimaru`s lair. Without any hesitation he entered the woods. He saw a little box and picked it up.  
Inside the charred box, there were three dolls. Traditional Japanese dolls, wearing kimonos. One was burned to a crisp, the second was only scorched on one side and the third was untouched by the flames. When he picked up the doll that had been half-burned, the kimono fell away in tatters. That’s when he saw the back of the doll. I stared in horror. The name of Sasuke was carved into the doll’s back, there. The name of his other friend, Obito, the one who died, was carved on the back of the doll that was completely burned. The doll that was left untouched had Kakashi`s name carved into it. A chill ran down his spine and he was left wondering who would do such a thing. It seemed like somekind of witchcraft or curse. Kakashi picked the doll with his name on it up and hide it inside his robes.  
Then Kakashi felt unexpected and un-welcome weakness... Of course! He had used almost all of his chakra by fighting Orochimaru and trying to control the beast inside his body. The pain throbbed in his guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way.  
It feels like someone had their hand in there and was squeezing his organs either gently or as hand as they can. When it waned Kakashi could move, when it returned he could only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it had passed.  
There is no blood anywhere but his abdomen was purple and lumpy where it should be smooth. Every step feels like a nail bomb exploding in Kakashi`s innards. If it wasn't for Sasuke he'd curl right up there in the snow and let it take him away to the next life, but he promised he'd come home, so he must.  
His pain was an icy wind choking the breath from his lungs and making a noose around his neck. It's savage, bitter blasts cut right to his bones and gripped his brain in it's freezing claws. His heart constricted in it's wake as if not sure if it should go on beating...

Sasuke woke up from a bad dream. In his dream he`d seen Kakashi, crying for help. Now Sasuke was sitting in his big comfortable room and thinking. Wasn`t it his own choice to join Orochimaru? Or was he seduced? Why did he still dream about Naruto, Kakashi and even Sakura? He didn`t know. There was confusion in his brain and he wanted things to get clear. Most of all he admired and on the same time despised Orochimaru himself.  
There was nothing more creepy to him than a person with emotions that don't match the situation. They consistently look happy when others are in pain. They are unable to truly look sad when others have a trauma to relate. Those people are feeling an inner surge of pleasure when others hurt. Children can be this way as they grow, but in an adult it's just plain creepy. So was Orochimaru...Eyes of pure gold, like a creature who's got a snake inside himself. Unnaturally long thin fingers, each like the tendril of a parasitic plant, reaching, searching... Disappears like a shadow into the encroaching gloom of twilight.  
Sasuke got out of his bed and opened the door, wanting to go out. The corridor of Orochimaru`s hideout was dark, only some candles enlightened his way. He knew, that someone new was brought in late night, so Sasuke went to investigate.  
He knew, that Orochimaru would allow him to see the newcomer, because Orochimaru had allowed Sasuke to do, whatever he wanted. He walked down the corridor, but stopped. He had sensed some very familiar chakra, that brought back memories. Naruto? Sakura? Who could that be? This person was very close... just around the corner. Sasuke took a deep breath and reached his hand to open the door.  
The room was very dark, only a candle was standing next to the bed. Carefully, Sasuke stepped closer... and closer. Then he stopped.  
It was Kakashi, his Sensei, in fever and pain. He sat at the very far end of the shed, back up against the damp wood of the wall, body aching, cheeks burning with the flush of fever.  
Kakashi would have cried for help, but there was no strength in his voice, just a whisper. His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around him. He couldn't seem to stop shaking either.   
When Sasuke entered, Kakashi slowly turned his head to see, who`s coming.  
"S-sensei..." hesitantly, Sasuke stepped a bit closer. Because of darkness he wasn`t sure, but something was different with Kakashi`s eyes. Led by curiosity, he went even closer and now he could see it!   
"You..." Kakashi tried to stand up or at least move, but his former student stopped him.  
"Your eyes..." Sasuke looked at him with many questions in his face. "How can that be?"  
"I...don`t exactly know, what you`re saying..." Kakashi reached his hand to a cup of water to see, if he can see his reflection. Then he turned his gaze to Sasuke. "What am I? I cannot be an Uchiha or something!"  
Sasuke realized something... his father had told him something about his aunt`s secret son, who was raised by the kid`s father. The woman had died on childbirth...  
"Do you remember your mother, Sensei?" the young Uchiha asked carefully.  
"No. I killed her... she died, giving me the life..." Kakashi was sad. "Does it really matter, Sasuke?"  
"To me it seems, like it does."then he stood, looking around in this room. "You hungry? Can I get you something?"  
"I don`t feel... like eating right now."Kakashi was tired, but getting better a bit. "I`m going to get you outta here!"  
Sasuke just sat there watching, as his Sensei- he still considered Kakashi as his Sensei- fell to sleep. Sasuke was confused, but one thing he knew for sure, that he didn`t want to stay in the City of Snakes.   
He wanted to leave, but for this, he needed Kakashi`s help. But right now this wasn`t right time. 

Sasuke closed the door to Kakashi`s room behind his back and stood eye to eye with Orochimaru-sama. The pale man had his evil smile across his face.  
"Sasuke, why don`t you come with me?" It was worded like a favor, but Sasuke was smart enough to know it was a command, so he sighed and followed the Sannin.   
*Each day I feel weirder...*thought Sasuke,* it has been two years living with Orochimaru and now Kakashi... What must I do?*  
"Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you?" asked Orochimaru, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke knew, what was coming up next.   
Every single time it happened, there were factors, incidents, expressions that told of the coming "event". Sasuke tried to ignore them at first, not wanting to admit that he had allowed such thing to happen.   
But Orochimaru was no fool, he took every opportunity to remind him of it. Glances, smirks, even a simple gesture could warn Sasuke of upcoming punishment.   
It usually begun with a simple comment. Something relating to the last time, something they`d discussed the night before, something of Sasuke`s denial or anger perhaps, of his violence.  
It was tossed into a random direction, not necessarily towards the young Uchiha himself, as a smooth dart; a subtle attack that seems innocent enough, until he felt the prick of it.  
Sasuke couldn`t miss them.  
They were made for him, of course, so they were unmistakably difficult to overlook. And it made Sasuke wonder, if the Sannin spared time specially for creating such devious tricks and hints.   
These "vague" allusions were never caught by someone else. Even Kabuto remained blissfully unaware of how suggestive the seemingly innocent words were.  
Then came the glances and smiles. If they could be called smiles. Sasuke didn`t think Orochimaru was able to smile. A smile is simple. Orochimaru`s smiles were always dark, they were completely ambiguous, and as hard to read as the man himself.   
They always seemed to have layers of meaning, as if everything he said or indicated had a second, third or maybe even hundreds of meanings.  
It was in his yellow eyes as well. Those snake-like yellow eyes, slitted and almost always slightly amused. Even when he was punishing someone and spoke in apparent anger, his eyes always held amusement; as if the entire world was his game and all the people in it, his personal chess pieces.  
Next came the taunts. They weren`t the usual kinds of taunts. Orochimaru seemed to have found an entirely separate multitude ways to twist, mould and anger people, which he never used sparingly, and which he obviously found great enjoyment in using.   
Sasuke was often in the audience chamber with the snake Sannin, and was able to watch him implement such devices on other people. They were never the same; they all seemed tailor-made for whomever happened to be suffering them at the time.  
Orochimaru took great pleasure in saying and doing things that would have made even the most depraved pervert to blush. Kabuto didn`t seem to mind it; he dealt with the taunts and suggestions much better than Sasuke did.  
Sasuke couldn`t even seem to keep his temper for very long; it seemed Orochimaru knew exactly to say in order to get under his skin. Or, as it often turned out, under his clothes...  
It continued until, finally, Sasuke could take no more of it. Until Sasuke went to Orochimaru`s chambers (where he always seemed to be when Sasuke snapped)to rant and rail, and usually to attack him somewhat.   
It was pointless of course. Orochimaru only turned every touch a different way, all the while "smiling" as if he knew all the secrets, and seeming amused that Sasuke was so predictable to him.  
It usually happened when Orochimaru grew bored of Sasuke`s violence; he`d pin the boy effortlessly, with practiced ease, and press himself into the boy`s back, putting his lips in easy reach to one of his ears.  
"Still so weak, Sasuke-kun..."  
A pale hand reached out, caressing the crook of Sasuke`s neck. With the snap of his fingers, several medium-sized snakes leapt up and wrapped themselves around Sasuke`s body, one of them even slipping into the teen`s pants.   
Dark eyes widened in surprise and immediately started trashing about, trying to get the vile thing out of his pants.  
"I don`t think so, Sasuke-kun..." a pale hand reached and took a firm grip on teen`s chin. Not even three seconds pass before their mouths are crushed together in hard kiss.   
Sasuke let out a small groan and tried to pull away, but with Orochimaru`s grip on him, it was impossible.   
The mischievous snake had impaled itself inside Sasuke while the teen was distracted by Orochimaru. The Sannin took the muffled gasp as an opportunity and shoved his thick, snake-like tongue into the squirming Uchiha`s mouth.


	4. In Orochimaru`s hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru isn`t very gentle with his lovers.

Sasuke struggled to put up a good fight while one snake fucked him relentlessly and the other- the human one, if he was human, devoured his mouth.  
However, whenever he tried to move his legs to kick his supposed Sensei, the snake (the animal)hit that bundle of nerves with all it`s might, drawing a loud cry from the young Uchiha.  
Satisfied with the response, Orochimaru pulled away, but left his inhuman tongue in the teen`s mouth. As much as the Sannin loved to hear Sasuke scream, it seemed to be necessary- while Sasuke was an antisocial bastard, he choose their sex to be the most vocal, literally.  
Seeing how hard the Uchiha was, Orochimaru reached down and grasped the hidden erection, roughly pulling and squeezing the swollen organ. Sasuke made a loud cry. He continued to squirm and fight off both snakes, though he didn`t get very far without letting out another scream.  
When it was decided that he was hard enough, Orochimaru waved the snakes away before undressing himself. Sasuke turned his head and spit the tongue out of his mouth before taking deep breaths and turning back to the Sannin with hard glare.  
"The hell`s wrong with you..."before he could even finish his outburst, Orochimaru cut him off with another hard kiss the instant he tore teen`s clothes off. Though he was still burning up, Sasuke shuddered at his sudden exposure and nudity.  
The Sannin then pulled away and grabbed Sasuke`s legs, holding them apart before slamming right into the stretched hole before him and hitting the sensitive spot.  
Sasuke yelled out at the sudden intrusion, feeling his insides rip around Orochimaru`s big organ.  
The Uchiha clenched his eyes shut, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was sure, that Kakashi could hear it... He never stopped his struggles, however Orochimaru held his wrists so hard that it hurt.  
"Resist as much as you like, Sasuke-kun, you are and will always be mine..."Orochimaru smirked and bit down to the heaven seal as he came hard into the teen`s lithe body. "...and Kakashi will be mine, too..."  
Sasuke`s eyes snapped open and grew wide, letting out a silent, pained cry as he came all over his own and Orochimaru`s chest. He didn`t even realize, that he came. His world spun violently, unfocused as the seal attacked him from the inside out.  
What he did realize, was however, the taste of blood in his mouth. With that came the severe dizziness and he wasn`t conscious of anything else but the throbbing pain.  
No, he didn`t even notice Orochimaru go on to fuck him three more times until he was satisfied. Sasuke had gained cuts and scrapes on his body that he wasn`t aware of, but would feel as soon as he was conscious next morning.

Kakashi woke up in his bed to a scream of horror and agony. He jumped up- it was Sasuke`s voice. He`s feet were shaking because of fever and weakness, but Kakashi opened the door and somehow started to move towards the big ceremonial room.  
It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as Kakashi stepped in he watched his shadow dissolve into the surrounding darkness. It was dank and the only sound was the flickering of some candles.  
Was it his imagination, or was there, in the darkness somebody crying? Kakashi felt familiar rush of anger and rage hitting him... with every time it was harder to control the ten-tailed wolf inside his body. He was sure, that this time he`ll grow another tail... How many would it be then? Five? Or six? Was Kakashi a Jinchuuriki, too?

Sasuke's throat gurgled as he struggled to breathe, spitting blood. His body was shaking he was sweating. Slowly breathing hard he dragged himself into a sitting position hand clutching his side as an electric shock from the wound went through his body, and then caught fire. The pain was merciless without escape. His body was sore from between his legs where Orochimaru had ravaged him.  
For a second he felt too weak too continue, his head fell onto his shoulder his eyes flickered. Eventually, the pain settled into a sort of sharp throbbing that kept time with Sasuke's heart, like someone was poking both repeatedly with a burning stick.  
"Help..." he whispered hoping, that somebody....anybody would come, "Ka..kashi..."  
A tall figure stood in front of the weak Uchiha. Sasuke slowly raised his head to see, who is it.  
"Sasuke?" it was Kakashi, but how he had changed! A golden glow was around him and Sasuke could even see three...four tails. "What did he do to you?"  
When Sasuke looked his way Kakashi could see he's one more blow away from breaking. So he has to step up right now or loose Sasuke forever, demonstrate his love with his actions, show that he would even die for him, suffer for him, yet ultimately, live for him, save him from this horrific place.  
But first, Kakashi had to free Sasuke from the curse. So he bit his fihgers, while beginning to read Orochimaru`s seal on Sasuke`s body.  
He was almost done. Just a little more, and the curse mark would be sealed. Sasuke looked a little jumpy, something Kakashi didn`t expect, especially from him. Actually, he looked almost frightened.  
Kakashi wouldn`t blame him; his Sensei was using his own blood to write long series of kanji on the floor, and his body. Kakashi didn`t care about his blood loss.  
As he finished the last character on Sasuke`s shoulder, Kakashi said:" This will seal your curse mark. It has caused you pain, it ends now."  
Kakashi started series of different hand signs, his swift movements causing the air around his hands to gust with every sign. After that, he placed his bloodied hand on Sasuke`s left shoulder; the curse mark begun to glow and Sasuke started to scream in pain.  
When the glowing seized, Sasuke begun to wobble. Kakashi decided he`ll better explain something to him before he will pass out.  
"Sasuke...the curse mark relies on your the power of your will..."Kakashi had to stop, to regain some strength." If your will and confidence ever fade, the curse will grow in power and eventually consume you in evil... Sasuke... you must not let that happen...you must overcome the evil..."  
By the time Kakashi was done, Sasuke was sleeping on the cold floor, a peaceful look on his face."Amazing...too tired to even argue with me..."  
"My, my...Kakashi, so you are finally up?"  
This startled Kakashi more then anything had before. He flinched right on the spot and turned his head to face the voice. His uncovered eye widened in anger as he saw, who was talking to him.   
"Orochimaru..."Kakashi said, not bothering to hide the hateful tone in his voice. He looked at Kakashi and licked his lips with his snake-like tongue.  
Then, Orochimaru smiled at him, which sent shivers over Kakashi`s spine. "I remember, when you were in ANBU and almost killed me... and what a toned body you have grown..."  
He looked deep into Kakashi`s eyes, searching for something in his mind that Kakashi didn`t know. Suddenly, his vocal became Kakashi`s left eye, one of his Sharingan-eyes.


	5. Kakashi and Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is forced to fight Orochimaru. How will that end?

Kakashi glared at Orochimaru, sweat running down the side of his pale face. Then, Orochimaru started laughing. Kakashi deepened his glare to the point that he looked like a zombie in the dark of the big hall.  
"What`s so amusing?" Kakashi asked, trying not to show the fear in his voice. Behind him, Sasuke slowly started to wake up.  
Orochimaru chuckled. "Well... I was just remembering you as a sweet teenaged boy. From your gaze, I can tell you want to kill me...but, you have used up too much of your precious blood."  
From some reason unknown to him, Kakashi trembled in his spot. Orochimaru was right, he had used a critical amount of his blood to seal Sasuke`s curse.  
But somehow, he didn`t collapse or faint. Something kept him moving and conscious. Fear overtook his brain and he started shaking so much, it probably looked like he was suffering from a seizure.  
Orochimaru`s footsteps woke him up from his misery. Kakashi went back to glaring at his snake-like face and monitored his nearing eyes.  
Kakashi calculated, how many footsteps it would take Orochimaru to reach the weak Uchiha. When he reached the limit, Kakashi sprung into his fighting stance, right arm held in his left hand.  
As his anger toward Orochimaru increased, Raikiri begun to form. Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and gave him a surprised look, which didn`t stay for long. He went back to that damn grinning, which got Kakashi even more angry.  
Kakashi decided to put his life in his hands for Sasuke`s safety, and his Raikiri`s power increased, causing it to cast even stronger light.  
"Don`t come any closer, Orochimaru...take one more step and I won`t hesitate to kill you!" Kakashi was ready for anything and stood on his ground. "I will guarantee you... one of us will die here!"  
Orochimaru simply laughed at him. Then he too got the fighting stance and motioned Kakashi to come.  
"Well then, let`s see, how long will you last bleeding like that, shall we?"  
Kakashi ran toward Orochimaru, Raikiri in his right hand, anger overtaking him. The ten-tail`s seal was about to break, Kakashi looked like a human-wolf with four tails.  
Orochimaru just grinned at Kakashi. Suddenly, Kakashi found, that he couldn`t move. He looked down to find that he was being held by many snakes. Panic suddenly rose in his heart as he realized, that this might be the end.  
*No... I can`t let it happen! I can`t lose to Orochimaru! I have to save Sasuke from this evil wrath...*  
Kakashi`s anger started to build and he found himself struggling against the snakes` grip. That didn`t help his situation and he was soon even more caught than before. Also, he was still bleeding.  
He saw Sasuke opening his eyes and looking at the fighters with confusion and horror.  
"Run, Sasuke..." Kakashi managed to get out. "I`ll keep him busy..."  
He looked up and saw Orochimaru coming at him, with a look in his eyes that only Devil would enjoy. His long tongue licked his lips again and he raised his speed. It was, when he was a foot away and Kakashi noticed the glint of a kunai.  
Kakashi closed his eyes, waiting for whatever might come. He felt metallic in his mouth and slowly opened his eyes, which seemed like a hard thing to do.  
Orochimaru grinned at seeing him in pain and the blood soaked in Kakashi`s mask.  
"Well Kakashi, where`s the challenge that I was expecting?"  
Kakashi knew, that he shouldn`t have paid attention to his taunt, but he couldn`t help himself.  
As soon as the snakes were released, Kakashi sprung at him, kunai in one hand, Raikiri in the other. Orochimaru couldn`t escape this, he couldn`t... Kakashi aimed Raikiri at his heart, but his vision suddenly blurred from the stab to his abdomen and instead he hit Orochimaru`s shoulder. Well, it was better then a complete miss, for now it was more difficult to Orochimaru to form hand seals.  
Orochimaru writhed in pain, and Kakashi took another chance at him with the kunai. However, to Kakashi`s dismay, Orochimaru was smart enough to see him coming. He rose from his squatting position on the floor and caught Kakashi with his long disgusting tongue by the neck.  
Kakashi became frightened once again. It was when he realized, what he had gotten himself into. He challenged a Sannin to a life and death battle.  
Orochimaru`s salive soaked Kakashi`s mask along with more blood coming out from his mouth from the pressure to his neck. He grinned...again.  
Somehow, he got free from Orochimaru`s grip and jumped aside, blood splattering around. At the worse possible time, Kakashi`s vision blurred again.  
Orochimaru took this time to kick him right in the wound in Kakashi`s abdomen. He was sent flying backwards against a pillar. Kakashi fell on the cold floor of the hall, barely able to breath, his guts hurting to such extremes that he was gasping in pain.  
He hacked up more blood, which he tasted in his mouth. Kakashi`s body couldn`t take much more, but his mind told him to suck it up.  
Orochimaru grinned weakly at his pain and suffering.  
"Give up, Hatake. You can`t win...ever..."

Kakashi opened his eyes as he realized, that he`s on the same stone-cold floor, chained so he couldn`t move. Where was his shirt?   
"So...feeling lucky, Hatake?"  
He raised his eyes to look at his captor, then lowered them back to the floor.   
"You should, because you`re getting my special treatment..." more laughter," Did you really think, that with injuries like this you could win?"  
Kakashi winced as Orochimaru traced his way up to Kakashi`s spine with the tip of a blade, pressing harder as he neared the neck. The substance slowly oozing down Kakashi`s back has to be more blood, his hair is already caked from it since few hours ago...  
*Please, get away from me...*  
Orochimaru crouched besides Kakashi with a smirk. "Let`s see that pretty face of yours...Kakashi. I`m sure, I`m the first one to see. What an honor..."   
Kakashi`s eyes went wide, as he pulled off the mask. "The rumors are true, you really have quite the captivating face..." Orochimaru pressed the cold, pointed edge of a kunai against his cheek. "I wouldn`t want to ruin it..."  
*Get away...*  
He begins to eye the knife, his gaze tainted with malice.  
Almost like he was in a trance.  
Kakashi`s eyes widened again. *What`s he going to do?*  
Orochimaru laughed again, almost like he was reading Kakashi`s thoughts. "You`ll see soon..."  
Kakashi shivered as his tongue moved over the edge of the blade, almost as if it had touched his skin. "Ever tasted it?"  
Kakashi didn`t respond, afraid of what would come next.   
"Answer me, you fool!"   
*Why am I not screaming?*  
"Bonds make you weak..."Orochimaru kissed his neck, Kakashi moaned quietly," I lost Sasuke, but now I got you..."  
Kakashi glared up at him.   
"And love makes you weak...as well." Time seemed to stop, as Kakashi and Orochimaru locked their eyes. His teeth flashed as he laughed. "It`s a shame you expended your chakra so quickly earlier, for I`m sure that getting out of these bonds would almost kill you..." He moved closer." So this is a great challenge for the famed copy-ninja, isn`t it?"  
Orochimaru walked over to Kakashi and ran a katana down his exposed neck. "You`re bleeding..."he pressed into Kakashi`s neck deeper with the blade. Kakashi stifled a moan as a wave of pain washed over his weakened body.   
"Heh, and now you`re bleeding even more." Orochimaru licked the blood with his tongue, making Kakashi shiver.  
* Get away from me!*  
Orochimaru gave Kakashi a small smirk as he is replaced by a puff of black smoke. Kakashi gave a small sigh of relief, in feeling that appearance to disappear.   
*This has to be a trap... what`s going to...*  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden presence behind him.   
"Often, the hunted become so worked up from their battles, that they miss their chance to escape..."  
Kakashi dampened a moan as his hopes of being left alone are darkened. Behind him...directly behind him...  
"Did you really think I would let you go, Hatake?" his tone shifted to a low murmur." I`ll make you mine!" His whisper was replaced by wicked laughter, and a spreading pain in Kakashi`s back- he stabbed Kakashi again.   
Kakashi started to become numb to the pain...or so he thought. The blade disappeared, and Kakashi felt his fingers lightly pressing against his spine.   
*Shit...*  
If Kakashi had any less self-control or chains, he would`ve convulsed. But now...Orochimaru stopped?  
Before Kakashi could react, Orochimaru moved in front of him. He did a few handseals, but instead of words coming out from his mouth... there`s hissing? Kakashi barely had time to look confused as a look of horror replaced it when a snake slinked around his neck.   
"It doesn`t bother you, does it, Kakashi?" Kakashi`s brows furrowed into defiant stare as Orochimaru laughed. "Good, then you don`t mind more of them?"  
Three more snakes slithered out of the wall and made their way over to Kakashi.   
*Make it stop!*  
Almost immediately, the snakes disappeared as quickly as they came. Orochimaru took a step towards Kakashi.  
"Hmmm...they seemed to like you, Kakashi. It`s time for me to have you..."


	6. In Orochimaru`s hands

Kakashi went cold, and his heart began to pound. A bad premonition came to him just as Orochimaru grabbed his shoulders from the back and shoved him up to the nearest wall of his bed room.  
"Now, my dear Jinchuuriki, I`m going to make you mine." Orochimaru growled into his ear.  
"No..." Kakashi still tried to get free. Because of the Bijuu inside him, the wounds on his body begun to heal. The bloodflow stopped...  
Be silent! You will only speak to answer my questions." A callused thumb roughly raked his lips. "I will decide your fate tonight and that is good enough for the likes of you!"  
Kakashi tried to break free then, only to find himself slammed back against the wall with his arms twisted painfully behind him. Kakashi was an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, but he had been taught by one of the best. He also knew there was no chance of using the taijutsu to escape against a Sannin. Orochimaru pressed against him from behind, and Kakashi gasped to feel an erection grind into his lower back.  
"Don't tell me you've never felt one of these before," Orochimaru said as he bucked his hips against Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake tried again to free his arms - instinctually - and only succeeded in painfully wrenching his shoulders. Suddenly he was released.  
"Turn around." Orochimaru's voice was quiet, flat and deadly serious. Kakashi complied. His eyes were now adjusted to the dark, and he could see Orochimaru a step away. Orochimaru's hair was a wild black mess, and he was wearing only his deep purple robe, which pooled at his feet as he shucked it off.  
Before the robe hit the floor, Kakashi tried to run for the door, only to be slammed back and pinned in place with the snakes Orochimaru had summoned out from nowhere. The back of his head cracked sharply against the wall, and he felt himself go lightheaded.  
Kakashi was breathing heavily now. Some line had already been crossed, when he'd never even known there was a line. He shuddered when Orochimaru licked a slow line from his collar bone to below his ear, then nuzzled and kissed the sensitive skin. A hand fisted in his hair and pulled Kakashi's head back while Orochimaru continued his lazy explorations, nipping and then tonguing sensitive areas of his throat.  
"No, no, Orochimaru, what are you..."  
"Shhh, Hatake. And remember, you can only speak to answer my questions," the Sannin whispered in his ear, "and nothing I'm going to do to you is in question." The shell of his ear was traced softly, then an expert tongue gently plundered the opening. Kakashi gasped and shivered, and his cock betrayed him by twitching against the solid, hard heat of Orochimaru's groin.  
Feeling steadier on his feet, he jerked his head away, only to have it wrested painfully back. Kakashi cried out and his eyes watered as the pull on his hair increased. His parted lips were covered by Orochimaru's, and they both stood frozen for a time. Then Orochimaru drew back and Kakashi dared to exhale.  
"I won`t kill you..."hissed Orochimaru, and a vicious kiss followed. Kakashi's lips where bitten, and his mouth raked by Orochimaru's incessant tongue.  
Orochimaru released his hold and half pulled, half dragged the copy-ninja into his dimly lit sleep room and pushed him down at the foot of the bed. A flick of his wrist sealed the door behind him. OKakashi gathered his thoughts, but before he could speak, Orochimaru crouched beside him and jerked him to his knees. His wrists were pulled behind him, and locked in cuffs. Kakashi tested their strength in desperation, and screamed when a shock coursed through his arms and down his body.  
The Sannin sat on the end of his bed and spread his legs. He was still hard and he slowly stroked his substantial length as he spoke. "You`re mine...ohhhh, I`ve wanted this...you for such a long time."  
Kakashi knew there was no escape and shuffled towards Orochimaru.  
"Beg for it!"  
"No!"  
Orochimaru's left hand wrapped around Kakashi's neck and squeezed. "If you disobey my instructions again, you will regret it."  
He loosened his grip and Kakashi drew in a ragged breath. Eyes cast down, he said, "P...Please, Orochimaru..."  
"When I say beg, I mean beg."  
"Oh, gods," Kakashi cried. "I...I want it! Please let me have it."  
"Now you sound right." Orochimaru knelt beside him and kissed him again. This time the kiss was sensuous and slow. The Sannin explored his mouth, and sucked his unresisting tongue into his own. Kakashi heard a moan, and realized it came from him.  
He pushed Kakashi's shoulders to the cold floor.  
"This is the way I want to see you when I return each night. Ass in the air, face on the floor, and hands bound behind you with the cuffs."  
Kakashi knew what was about to happen, and the floor by his mouth was moist from the exhalation of his ragged breaths. Orochimaru was kneeling behind him now. He startled when Orochimaru knelt behind him and ripped seat of his leggings apart, exposing his crack. Seconds seemed like hours, then suddenly his cheeks were pulled apart and something wet licked at his entrance.  
Kakashi cried out in pleasure in spite of himself. But Orochimaru withdrew and suddenly hard slaps rained down on his buttocks.  
Orochimaru breeched Kakashi with one long finger. "You belonged to Itachi?"  
Another finger invaded Kakashi, and he felt painful pressure. Then he was again touched from the inside and the pleasure was even more intense. Suddenly the fullness was gone, and harsh breathing was the only sound until...  
Orochimaru's cock pushed against his anus, and the Sannin gripped his hips hard.  
*Damn, he is too huge...*  
Kakashi finally broke and sobbed, "No, Orochimaru, please!"  
"I'll please myself, Hatake, and you will learn to like it."  
Orochimaru thrust home, and Kakashi screamed then, and again and again as he was impaled repeatedly. Orochimaru grunted with each push, then reached down and pulled Kakashi to his knees by his hair.  
Kakashi's bound arms were now pressed between him and Orochimaru's pale chest and belly. Orochimaru had stopped thrusting and they both kneeled without motion for a moment, joined in obscene intimacy. The unbearable pain receded and Kakashi gritted his teeth, determined not to give Orochimaru the satisfaction of another cry of pain.  
The pull on his hair was gone, too, as Orochimaru supported him with one arm wrapped around his chest. Orochimaru began fucking him again, but slowly this time. At the new angle, Kakashi felt waves of pleasure along with the pain, and his cock began to fill again. With his free hand, Orochimaru began to tease his nipples. First stroking, then tweaking and finally running long purple fingernails over the now stiff nubs.  
Orochimaru's hand slid lower, and when he gripped Kakashi's cock, the touch had him moaning.  
Orochimaru let out a dark chuckle against one ear, then kissed and licked just below it as punctuations to his words.  
"Like it...don`t you, Hatake?"  
More moans escaped Kakashi as Orochimaru squeezed his balls, then fisted him faster.  
"No!" Kakashi cried, but then Orochimaru was fucking him hard again, and the pain faded and the pleasure became constant. Both men were now moaning. When Orochimaru whispered, "Come for me," Kakashi did come... hard, to his shame. With a final shout, Orochimaru spurted inside him.  
Orochimaru's hold on Kakashi loosened, and Kakashi slid away and curled up on his side. He was drained and numb.

Sasuke run as fast as he could, his Sensei`s words echoing still in his mind- "Run, Sasuke! I`ll keep him busy..."  
His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster.  
"Please...just, let me live." he cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.  
He's coming. Sasuke could hear his heavy steps pounding the ground. He didn`t saw his pursuer, but he could hear him...  
He was right behind the young Uchiha. Sasuke felt his fingers snatching his black hair, tangling and tugging. His head bobs backwards. The scream squeaked through Sasuke`s scorched throat. Snatching at the air, he begged it to help me keep his balance. He saw the stars watching from the heavens. His face looming over Sasuke`s. Sasuke`s body numb. Blackness...  
"Hey, Kakuzu," a silver-haired Akatsuki member with a three-bladed scythe grabbed the unconscious Uchiha by the neck," this brat here looks almost like Itachi..."  
The other man, with only his eyes visible outside a mask, came slowly closer. "You`re right, Hidan."  
"I bet Itachi is happy, when we return with his little brother, don`t you think?"  
"I don`t know..."Kakuzu was hesitant, "we were sent to save Kakashi, but now this Uchiha-kid..."  
In the beginning Hidan had denied his own bloodlust but had been curious as to why his team-mates suffered after killing and he didn't. Now he knew. He was a psychopath, self diagnosed, and a perfect mimic. And he also loved Jashin, his God.  
Hidan was not afraid of Kakuzu, he needed him. Hidan could help him in ways other people can't. Mostly Hidan pretended he didn't know what he did, it isn't as hard as he'd think. He's has all the right mannerisms despite feeling none of the emotions. Maybe the only emotion inside Kakuzu was anger, that sometimes bursted out. Also, Kakuzu was also immortal, like Hidan.  
The soil was so damp that the worms had surfaced to breathe and the crows fluttered over the grass with their inky wings, each of them eating at the sudden buffet. Kakuzu simply threw Sasuke over his shoulder, like the boy was just an empty bag or something.  
The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. The trio stopped next to an old abandoned house.  
The lightning flashed and pushed its inverted limbs down to the wheat field. In one, two, three seconds, the loud boom of the thunder struck.  
"Gaaah, what a nasty weather," Hidan wasn`t happy, but they had to stay in this house until next morning.  
The lightning struck. One, two, and the boom came. Nearer.  



	7. Sasuke and the immortal duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is with Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan is bored...Kakuzu/Hidan!

As Sasuke roused from a heavy slumber he`s first aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance. His clothes feel as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn.  
Now he was awake, perhaps more fully awake than he'd ever been. No sleepiness, no slow warming up...  
Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blinded him. Sasuke sat up, dragged his feet off the bed, and rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes. He remembered a face above him, when he fell to the ground... An Akatsuki member perhaps?  
Slowly he stood up and went to the door. He could hear two men arguing with each other. Listening closely, Sasuke realized, that they were talking about Orochimaru.

"The snake-bastard..." commented the man with three-bladed scythe, "I wanted to kill him...but now we cannot fight him..."  
"Says the guy whose head Orochimaru bite off..."laughed the masked Akatsuki member.  
"Shut your fucking hole!" yelled the other one, cause his weak spot got hit."Kakuzu, I`m so bored..."  
"Why don`t you go and stab yourself or something..."  
"I don`t have to- Jashin is pleased right now. Remember the two-headed guy I slayed?"  
"Why don`t you get Zetsu here?"  
"He`s a fucking cannibal! One wrong move and I`ll be living in his damn stomach!"  
Kakuzu was stretching his hands, he was kinda sleepy.  
"You know Kakuzu, a little conversation wouldn`t hurt..."  
Kakuzu walked over the bed and took off his mask, coat and boots, he saved pants for later.  
"Geez Kakuzu. What did you look like before you got all weird?" Hidan dared to ask.  
Kakuzu`s temper flared, his arm detached and punched Hidan across the face.  
"You know I like pain. That`s useless unless you don`t wanna make me horny, asshole." Hidan said to his partner."Anyway, what did you look like you got all weird?"  
Kakuzu retracted his arm and answered to the smirking immortal. "Like this minus the stitches."  
Hidan took the information. "Hmm... I like the stitches better," he said while he put his hands behind his head.  
Kakuzu was caught off guard. He got a confused look at his face and stared back at Hidan, who was grinning back. "You said I looked weird and now you say you like my stitches?"  
"Who says weird isn`t sexy?" smirked Hidan.  
Now Kakuzu was very confused. "Did you just call me sexy, Hidan?"  
"Are you suggesting what I think you`re suggesting?"  
Within a moment, Hidan was on top of Kakuzu,straddling his waist." You know very well, what I want..."  
Kakuzu was surprised. Hidan was attractive, but Kakuzu never thought that would want to sleep with him from all the persons he could have. He was so focused on staring at Hidan above him in disbelief, that he didn`t notice the growing tent in his own pants.  
Hidan obviously noticed and his smirk grew...  
Hidan crashed his lips with Kakuzu and Kakuzu kissed back, much to Hidan`s pleasure. Hidan pulled back and both men took the so-needed air.  
He licked suddenly dry lips and saw Kakuzu's eyes darken, twin flames burning away all pretense of remote coolness. Breath catching in his throat, Kakuzu slid forward out of his chair to kneel facing OHidan, not touching, but close enough to feel the heat of the younger man's bare skin even through the Akatsuki robes he had thought to hide in. Lost in his partner's eyes, he drew the tips of his fingers across his cheek, down onto soft lips. Now it was his turn to shiver as those lips murmured against his skin, in a voice grown so thick with yearning that he barely recognized it.  
"Kakuzu..." It sent a wave of white heat down his spine, his body instantly responding to the younger man's need. Experimenting, he willed a small ripple against Hidan's body like a caress and was rewarded with a gasp, followed by a low moan. It was by far the most arousing sound he had ever heard, and the beginnings of a smile lifted the corners of his mouth, completing the transformation to what the Jashin`s priest considered Kakuzu's 'indulgent' face.  
Moaning, he dropped his hands to broad shoulders, pushing at the robes, wanting more to touch. Without breaking off the kiss that for the moment seemed more vital to life than breathing, they combined their efforts and Kakuzu's robes fell quickly to the floor.  
In less than a heartbeat Hidan felt himself pulled against a muscular chest - felt large, gentle hands molding him closer -caressing his back, ribs, shoulders, arms -- fingertips running lightly up and down his spine -a tangle of sensations assaulting his nerves. His own arms slid around Kakuzu's body to join in the joyful exploration.  
Kakuzu reeled under the sensual impact of the eager young man in his arms. Hidan's pale hands seemed to be everywhere at once ... and his kiss!  
He moaned deep in his throat... he'd watched and admired his partner's passion for life and death for many years, but had never allowed himself realize what it would feel like to have all that hunger, that pure fire, focused on him. He held Hidan tightly for a moment, grateful and awestruck.  
"I've wanted to do that for months," commented Kakuzu, grinning. "Come here," Kakuzu mock-growled, backing up until they reached the bed. He sat, then slid back, drawing Hidan after him.  
With Hidan kneeling between his legs, Kakuzu let himself fall back, pulling the Jashin`s priest down on top of him. He lay still for a moment, savoring the feel on Hidan pressed against him from head to toe, then was stabbed with a sharp desire to indulge in some of those fantasies he'd tried so hard to deny.  
Capturing willing lips in a blistering kiss, Kakuzu rolled them over until he was on his side with Hidan halfway underneath him, starting to writhe with renewed pleasure as Kakuzu's fingers trailed lightly over his throat, chest... brushing, then lightly pinching hardened nipples... tracing lazy circles on his stomach, finding and exploiting each sensitive spot, then circling lower...  
"Kaku...zu..."managed Hidan somehow, "Don`t-t stop..."  
He had one hand tangled in the hair at the back of Kakuzu's neck and as he felt a teasing hand sliding lower, used it to deepen the kiss, sucking the tongue in his mouth with such passion and flair that Kakuzu's hips twitched against his leg in anticipation.   
Gasping, Kakuzu broke off the kiss, quickly turning Hidan's disappointed whimper into a mewl of pleasure as he followed the trail blazed by his fingers with his mouth, sucking and nipping at soft flesh, then soothing each spot with a flick of his tongue and a kiss. As his tongue circled Hidan's nipple for the first time, he simultaneously let his hand settle onto his student's leggings, grasping firmly, then stroking.  
The Jashin`s priest cried out hoarsely, pressing Kakuzu's head to his chest, his hips bucking, his back trying to arch in two places at once. His senses reeled, nearly spiraling out of his control ... it had been so long since he'd let anyone touch him... he hadn't wanted anyone except Kakuzu... he trembled, lips drawn into a grimace, gasping for air.   
"Relax," whispered Kakuzu, laying him down to the sheets.  
"We still... have a problem," panted Hidan, looking around.  
"Yeah?" asked Kakuzu.  
"Itachi`s younger brother."  
"We`ll deal with him in the morning..." Kakuzu rolled lazily over, kissing Hidan`s neck. "Now come here..."


	8. Waking the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be extremely careful, when you mess with a Jinchuuriki, even if he`s injured! Orochimaru will lose his control over Kakashi...  
> Kushiyose no Jutsu- summoning Jutsu  
> Pakkun- one of Kakashi`s nin-dogs

Kakashi believed he could bear anything, that no scar would lay upon him unhealed... But Orochimaru was totally driving him mad.  
And when Kakashi woke, he was in pain and alone. Two metal chains fixed to the wall and attached to bracelets around the copy-ninja`s wrists had him suspended with feet barely touching the floor. However long he'd been there, his weight had hung on those chains, and the pain from torn and burning muscles, twisted joints and hands gone blue from lack of circulation ... the pain was terrible.  
He pushed upwards so-so slowly, biting his lips, tasting blood as he tried to take some of the weight - and the moment Kakashi moved his shoulders every muscle in his back cramped and went into spasm. Kakashi whimpered like a child, gasping as wave after wave cramped its way over his spine.  
*Helpless!*he thought,*My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside...*  
It was't easy to concentrate and relax when every part of his chest and back was screaming its abuse to his brain. There was, however, one way Kakashi could think of to gain some relief. At least Sasuke was somewhere safe... not in those cave-system...  
There had to be someway out of this - not letting his concentration waver, Kakashi Hatake looked around the room, hoping to find something he could will to him, to break the chains.  
*No voice to be heard...*  
But it was empty, except for a big stoned hall against one wall. The stony walls and floor radiated chill and the air stank of some stale, decayed smell.  
As Kakashi swung back around on the chain to try and break it the door opened behind him and Orochimaru entered. He had the most evil grin on his face Kakashi`d ever seen. Without saying a word his presence was a condemnation, and the pleasure he felt sensing Kakashi`s pain and agony was obvious.  
*Waking the demon!* Kakashi tried desperately to wake the Bijuu inside his body.  
As usual, Orochimaru had a flair for the dramatic. Black silky clothing to match his dark long hair, to highlight his pale skin and yellow eyes. He studied Kakashi as well, matching his stare for stare and when he spoke, his voice was a deep, satisfied whisper.  
"I've been looking forward to your waking, Hatake..."  
Orochimaru studied Kakashi with calm intent, the yellow snake-eyes bright in the pale, grinning face. 2Once you tried to kill me, Kakashi... but now you`re mine and I`ll make you surrender to me!"  
"Sadly, not everything we wish for in life comes true."  
"Oh, really?" growled the Sannin, stepping closer. The pale features twitched into a smile."You`re in no position to do anything... After all, you`re my prisoner."  
Orochimaru glided forward to stand very close, so close that Kakashi could smell the sour odor of his breath... Leather slid over skin as he drew on a pair of black, unusual gloves, with the ends of the fingers tipped with small sharp claws.  
Those artificially clawed hands touched Kakashi`s shoulders and twisted him around on the chain he was pressed to the cold metal wall.  
One gloved hand stroked down copy-ninja`s back, the claws trailing lightly over the skin. They stopped at the top of his pants, hooked themselves inside and pulled them down, leaving them tanged around his ankles.  
Orochimaru had stepped away and Kakashi heard the rustle of material and leather.  
*What`s he doing now?*  
Kakashi managed to turn his head and as he did the Sannin was stripping, folding his silken clothing with restrained neatness and placing it on the floor near the door.  
Orochimaru watched him, motionless for a time, wearing only a pair of briefs, before he turned to the prisoner hanging in chains.  
Strong arms wrapped around Kakashi, pushing the hair back, as he whispered against his skin. "You only need to ask me. To stop. Just ask. Nicely."  
Kakashi hissed his hate at Orochimaru and he laughed. "Shall I take that as a negative? You're as stubborn as I remember. But I'm a lot more persistent than I was. With a different set of ... appetites ..."  
He reached up to the chains and pulled Kakashi around to face the wall, forcing his head back so that he could see the copy-ninja`s face, and rotated his hips, pressing he to his torn back and the Kakashi could feel the swollen ...  
"Tell me, have you fucked Sasuke yet? He looks as if he'd like you to - the way I always wanted to fuck you.."  
*Not again!* Kakashi tried to break free, but failed again.  
He was vile, the simple touch of his hand defilement. And he smiled at Kakashi`s revulsion and pushed one finger inside him, studying him for reaction.  
Kakashi Hatake screamed then, control wiped away, for he still had his gloves on and the blades on the tip of it cut into the tender parts inside him, ripping through skin and muscle as he stroked Kakashi almost gently.  
Then a second finger joined the first and Kakashi passed out again. This time, however, the darkness was brief: he was jolted awake by the even greater pain of penetration as Orochimaru thrust his engorged penis in through the torn ring of muscle.   
It was more than an invasion, it was a hell. Every bit of energy Kakashi had left he used to try and fight the Sannin, to push and kick, to drag himself away from that impalement.   
"Don`t fight me..." the Sannin bite his neck, "you`re only making it worse."  
He talked to Kakashi, reached to him, entwining him in the Dark, meshing his lust with Kakashi`s pain, his passion with Kakashi`s growing hate until he couldn't tell the one from the other. Kakashi felt movement around his ankles and looked down- Orochimaru`s snakes were crawling over his legs, hissing.   
"Save your breath, take it in your lungs," mocked the Sannin, gripping hard Kakashi`s tights, thrusting in. And all the time he groaned his pleasure, thrusting and withdrawing, pushing in further until he was stopped by his own body pressed flush against Kakashi`s body ... and even then it seemed as if it wasn't deep enough, close enough ... that Orochimaru wanted more.   
He slowed then, eased back from the edge of orgasm so as to extend his pleasure. "Feels good when I lose control..."  
Kakashi simply stopped fighting it, as abused muscled gave out and he sagged against Orochimaru.   
He grabbed the chains in his hand as Orochimaru screamed in climax and focused his hate on the metal and it snapped away from the wall. The chains broke, Kakashi fell on the ground, to his knees. Orochimaru, surprised, jumped aside.  
" Too slow, you know you should've backed down,"Kakashi looked at his torturer, with anger in his Sharingan-eyes. "Didn't think before you crossed that line?"  
Kakashi stood slowly up, blood dripping down on his body and face, hands in fists. *I feel the sweat dripping down my face...Not seeing straight, just seeing red...*  
"What are you going to do?" asked Orochimaru, curiously walking around the copy-ninja. "Kill me?"  
Kakashi felt the Demon waking up inside his body, that felt so good. He was between running away from this place or fighting `til death.   
*This is a war that can never be won,* he thought, trying to avoid Orochimaru`s furious attacks, *I know, I'll destroy you!*  
He moved between the pillars and shadows, trying to reach the door and escape from this hall.   
"Save your breath, nothing's left," laughed Orochimaru, throwing his snakes towards Kakashi, "Here I come at you!"  
Kakashi jumped towards the exit, and was confronted by four masked ninjas, probably Orochimaru`s bodyguards.  
*Shit! How did the get past the Sharingan?" Kakashi jumped into defending position, thinking quickly, how to solve this situation. He looked over his shoulder- Orochimaru had vanished.  
"The Jinchuuriki is about to escape,"one of the masked ninjas remarked.  
"Well, at least the Genjutsu worked on him,"  
"Don`t let him escape. Orochimaru wants him!" the leader of the team growled.  
*Genjutsu?* wondered Kakashi, *Unless Orochimaru and those guys hadn`t used it on me right from the start...*Kakashi mentally kicked himself for carelessness and his hand squeezed the kunai.  
*Four against one. And I have no idea, how skilled those guys are... and judging from the fact that this is supposed to be a trap, they have assistance following...*  
The situation became less and less favorable.   
*But... I am Hatake Kakashi and I can`t fail!*  
With an angry cry, Kakashi lunged himself at the attackers.  
"Go!"the leader of the masked men yelled. A long and bloody battle ensued...

A bloodied hand clutched at the kunai. More blood dripped on the cold floor. Kakashi surveyed the damaged self as he stumbled out from City of the Snakes, spitting blood.  
The four ninjas had been very skilled. It was sheer luck he had managed to hold them down. And then assistance had arrived, Kakashi was outnumbered 10:1 ...  
Kakashi recalled the thrill in him, as he fought alongside death. The adrenaline, the loss of control, metal against metal... the awakening of the Bijuu. The blood and the anguish cry as the enemy fell.  
There was the taste of blood in his mouth and blood around, everywhere. On his hands, his clothes... everywhere.  
Cold, calculated and careful, Kakashi had managed to defeat them all and escaped. But the masked ninjas were skillful and the wounds were more than just minor scratches. Kakashi swore, as he felt the world spinning before him.  
*Got to hang on a while longer...*  
Kakashi summoned up the last of his chakra that he didn`t know existed and called out Pakkun using the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. With the last of his stamina gone, the great Hatake Kakashi, the copy-ninja, fainted.


	9. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone, who can stop Orochimaru from getting his hands on Kakashi?  
> About the Kusanagi no Tsurugi check here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Kusanagi_(Orochimaru)

Blood...there was so much blood.  
It stained his hands, he couldn`t get it off.  
Kakashi had just killed Rin by an accident and was now in total shock.  
The faint whisper "Ka...ka..shi..."before the girl fell to the ground, lifeless, bloody.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes... He was in a dark room, some candles flickered around the bed. He knew this bed-room, it belonged to Itachi Uchiha. Black pillows with Akatsuki sign on them... was Kakashi finally safe? So he hoped.  
He felt slight weakness, when tried to get out of the bed. Right- the wounds. And, oh yes- the pain.  
"Can`t...stay in bed...forever," Kakashi gritted his teeth and stood up, but he fell back.  
"Kakashi," a familiar voice murmured," you shouldn`t move in your state. Two broken ribs, one bleeding head wound... torn muscles."  
Wincing, Kakashi summoned a weak grin.  
"Don`t give me that face!" Itachi was angry and worried," it`s a miracle, that you survived! What were you thinking?"  
A soft smile lingered on his face, when he gazed at Kakashi.  
"Did Sasuke make it?" Kakashi asked carefully, grinning.  
"He`s in care of Hidan." Itachi sat next to Kakashi, who was falling asleep again.  
Itachi smiled softly for himself. *I knew you`ll make it. Thank you...*

Manda was anxious. Orochimaru could sense the snake tensing through her coils. Of all the people she hated, Orochimaru included, the ones before her were the most hated of them all.  
Naruto was responsible for most of the injuries inflicted to her in the past. She had reamed of the moment when she could eat him.  
Orochimaru stared down at the three who had came to defy him. "You may have the girl and my former experiment,"he told the giant snake,"but the blonde is mine!"  
"That`s what you think, you bastard," Naruto yelled up at him," Where is Sasuke? And Kakashi-sensei?"  
Orochimaru grinned wickedly," You still don`t get it, kid? I don`t own them... though I wish I did..."  
"I`m really getting tired of this..." quicker than they thought it was possible, a large coil of Manda`s tail wrapped around them, separating Naruto from Sakura and Yamato.  
Orochimaru floated down from Manda`s head. "They`re all yours..."  
"No!" Naruto concentrated, performing the summons as fast as he could. Even in his weakened state, Gamma Bunta appeared. "Protect them!"  
"You little shit! How dare you call me?" The Toad boss was angry, shaking Naruto.  
"Please Toad boss, help me to defeat Orochimaru! This time I don`t need the fox!" Naruto said, trying to hold onto Gamma Bunta.  
"You have guts kid... I`ll do it just because I have no other choice. Don`t think you won cause I don`t think of you as my master."  
"Great! Let`s go!" Naruto pointed to the direction, where Orochimaru stood.  
"So... it begins then," Orochimaru hissed.  
Every attack Orochimaru made, Naruto blocked him. They attacked and circled and fell back.  
"You`ve improved," Orochimaru gasped, catching his breath." How can you be so fast?"  
"I have a good teacher,"Naruto spat.  
"Good teacher or not...you won`t be prepared for this." Orochimaru raised his hand... Dozens of snakes came out from earth, making the Konocha-trio to run from their lives.  
"All too easy..." commented Orochimaru and vanished into the thick cloud of smoke, and so did Manda.

*You`re mine, Kakashi Hatake...no matter what you do or where you run, I`ll find you...*  
The voice, creepy and freakily sweet, echoed in Kakashi`s mind. It made him feel like a snake was crawling under his skin. He shuddered. The cursed seal on his neck burned with hot white pain at the mere thought of the man who had done this to him. Orochimaru, in Akatsuki`s hideout? The image of that sick Sannin haunted him even in his sleep.  
The copy-ninja started tossing in sleep, sweating all over. As soon as his eyes snapped open, it turned blood red at the feeling of being watched by someone... Kakashi knew exactly who it was from the way his body reacted.  
*You`re mine, Kakashi-kun,*  
Kakashi`s eyes nervously searched the room for any traces of the psychotic Sannin... There was none. Still, the silver-haired ninja felt those snake-like eyes upon him.  
*You cannot escape...*  
His breath become short and his heart beat faster and faster, one hand held a kunai so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Kakashi was shaking, but still he was also ready to attack. Suddenly, the door swung open!  
Kakashi`s kunai missed it`s target and cut some traces of orange hair. It was Pain, not Orochimaru.  
"I`m sorry...Pain-sama..."said Kakashi, sighing in relief. The presence of those snake-like eyes vanished like darkness being chased away by sunlight. The leader of Akatsuki eyed Kakashi worriedly.  
His Rinnegan-eyes looked at Kakashi, he came next to the copy-ninja.  
"Kakashi..."he said, standing in front of him,"I promise, you`re safe here. Orochimaru won`t get you."  
Kakashi said nothing, but leaned back onto the black-red pillows, trying to relax. The Chikushodo-path nodded his head and left the room, leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi glared at the man before him with distain. He still had been right- Orochimaru was hiding in his room and came out just after the Chikusodo-path left the room.  
Kakashi wanted to hit Orochimaru, but was held on place by his snakes. The more he tried to struggle, the more snakes squeezed his body.  
"Give that up, Kakashi-kun. The more you struggle, the more pain you get." Orochimaru inched closer to the captured ninja, a smile never left his lips. That, Kakashi found so irritating that his anger wouldn`t stop boiling.  
That made the pain grow stronger. "Let me go, Orochimaru..."  
Orochimaru shook his head."My, my...your temper will only make it worse. Just like Sasuke..." The Sannin raised slowly a hand and placed it on Kakashi`s burning cheek. "You should learn to be more obedient."  
Those vice fingers seductively brushed across his cheek and down to his chin, resting his thumb on mask-covered lips. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine at what he saw gleaming in those snake-like eyes.  
"What do you want?"he asked out the stupid question that he already knew but hoped to be wrong this time. The Sannin chuckled. The room echoed that evil voice making it louder.  
"Can`t you tell, Hatake?" Orochimaru licked his pale lips. The answer that Kakashi feared the most fleeted from those lips, word by word, slowly, but clearly.  
"I...want...to...taste...you..."Before Kakashi could do anything, he crushed his lips with Kakashi`s with a hungry kiss.  
Kakashi felt like nauseating feeling those snake-like tongue in his mouth again. He struggled more.  
*If I die, what about my team then? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke... Do I want my ambition to die here just because I cannot tolerate this snake-bastard?*  
His inner voice- or was it the Bijuu- screamed. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, seeing nothing but darkness as his body stiffened with that tongue trailing down his chin to his neck where the seal was.  
He felt one of the Sannin`s hand moving lower and lover, reaching for it`s destination... He bit his lips. Kakashi`s power ender here, he couldn`t tolerate it more. Yet what he feared, never came.  
"Stop right here, Orochimaru!!!"  
Hot, smelly liquid splashed, staining his face and clothes. Kakashi fell to the floor and opened his eyes to see the face of his captor twisting in pain. Orochimaru turned his face at the attacker and even the great Sannin was taken aback from who he saw.  
Before them stood Itachi, anger and many more emotions in his eyes. His Sharingan-eyes were blazing so dangerously with stormy rage that could be even seen in the darkness of this room.  
"Don`t touch Kakashi or I`ll... kill you with my own bare hands..."  
Orochimaru`s trademark,his grin was back on his pale lips."It has been quite a long time, Itachi-kun?"  
Itachi didn`t reply, his face was expressionless as ever but his eyes spoke it all for him. Burning anger. The shade of Sharingan turned reddest of red they ever had- like unflickering fire.  
"Hmm... Sharingan...very beautiful..."Orochimaru`s smile widened as he stepped towards Itachi. "Really, Itachi, I would like to share Kakashi with you..."the Sannin said, licking his lips at the idea.  
That was, when the last string snapped. Itachi charged forward with a kunai, so swiftly that even Kakashi`s Sharingan could hardly see what happened.  
Unfortunately, Orochimaru wasn`t the legendary Sannin for nothing...  
The kunai was easily stopped by Sannin`s long sword Kusanagi(Kusanagi no Tsurugi), which just came out of his mouth with his long tongue.  
That wicked tongue, it was quite scary to think of what that tongue could do to Kakashi if Itachi had arrived a bit too late.  
"This is all you can do? I am disappointed, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru sneered.  
Itachi glared at him. And flicking his wrist, he let go of the un-effective kunai, using his leg to send Orochimaru flying across the room as he prepared for a spell. Yet the Sannin landed smoothly on his feet, the smile unwavering.  
It wouldn`t be so easy to defeat him but...  
*Why does Itachi care so much about the Hatake?* a sudden question popped into Orochimaru`s head. *Does he really love him?*  
"Alright, Itachi-kun, I`ll back off this time."he said before Itachi could complete the seal, swallowing back into his throat the Kusanagi sword. Both Kakashi and Itachi had the same puzzled look at their faces at the sudden change of his heart.  
*How cute.* then he turned to the copy-ninja,"Kakashi, I look forward to our next meeting. You`re mine, remember that."with that, the snake-like man disappeared from the sight with a puff of smoke.


	10. Dreams or reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is in really bad state and doesn`t know, what is dream or reality. Itachi is making a big mistake, while being drunk. Also, let`s go back in time!  
> Here is an interesting theory about Konocha`s White Fang: http://aminoapps.com/page/anime/6803266/why-did-hatake-sakumo-kill-himself

Kakashi was having a nightmare again. It didn`t stop haunting him but visited him every night...  
*Come to me, Hatake Kakashi...*  
As soon as that vile voice faded Kakashi found himself in his and his father`s house. It was about midnight, and the moon was rising. Kakashi was just a little kid and had woken up to a cold wind rushing through the rooms. A door was open somewhere. Why?  
Kakashi slowly stood up and went to find his father, Sakumo Hatake. The rooms were empty and Kakashi was feeling cold. His father was acting weird lately, so Kakashi was worried.  
Then he saw his father, lying in moonlight, motionless. Some time ago, there had been a mission he failed... from that mission, his mind and body became weak. Kakashi stepped closer.  
"Dad?" no answer. "Dad?" As little as Kakashi was he still understood, that there was something wrong with his father... he was dead...  
*Don`t you seek power? I grant you power.*  
Scene changed and Kakashi found himself running, chidori in his hand, towards a ninja, who was just about to attack Obito. He made it in perfect time- enemy dead, blood everywhere and his friend safe. Obito was wounded, so Kakashi had to get him to Rin.  
The brown-haired girl started to heal him fast. Kakashi just stood a bit away, out of the sight.  
"You`re lucky, that this man missed your vitals, Obito..." Kakashi mentioned dryly.  
"Shut up, Kakashi!" yelled Obito, under the gentle hands of Rin," you`re just jealous, that I get more attention than you!"  
Kakashi laughed."Do you realize, that you just said it out loud, Obito?"  
*Don`t you want revenge? Have you forgotten this pain?*  
Kakashi snapped out of his trance, looking nervously around in this dark room.  
*Come.... come... come...*  
Kakashi opened the door and walked out, through the pitch black corridor until he was outside. The spring wind chimed the bell hanging there, carrying the smell of lavender and the fresh dews of tall grass.  
Purple petals swiveled through the air, looking as they were dancing a waltz.  
"Beautiful, isn`t it, Hatake?"  
Kakashi continued to gaze at the man. Would Orochimaru ever leave him in peace?  
Orochimaru chuckled softly, his golden snake-like eyes gleaming, as he turned. "Come to me..."  
The cursed seal on Kakashi`s shoulder begun to throw badly and he sunk to his knees, grabbing the mark in tight grip.  
Orochimaru smiled mischievously. "You can`t escape..." he paused a little, looking at Kakashi`s reaction."You belong to me, your soul and body is mine...to do, whatever I want."  
*Itachi...*  
Orochimaru licked his lips and moved down to kneel next to the copy-ninja. His long tongue touched Kakashi`s earlobe. "You see...nobody comes to help you..." he whispered, smiling slightly as he felt the silver-haired man shiver.  
Kakashi inched away from the man and his evil tone. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. He grabbed Kakashi`s chin and pushed the mask down, kissing and biting Kakashi at the same time.  
*No!* Kakashi`s mind screamed in protest and he tried to push the man away. But it was no use doing so. As he went through these minutes of of pure torture that seemed like hours, his mind went back to Itachi.  
*Itachi...*  
Hot, salty essence of blood filled Kakashi`s mouth. Orochimaru`s body shook as he quickly withdrew his lips, spitting the blood. Fire blazed in those golden eyes of his.  
"You and Itachi... you seem to love each other so much..." he sneered evilly. "So I should begin with..."  
Kakashi felt another throb in neck, where the cursed seal was. *Now I know, how Sasuke felt...* This time was much worse than before. He moaned in agony at the sharp pain.  
Yet nothing could be as terrifying as, what come out from Orochimaru`s lips. "Your blood is mixed with Uchiha`s..."  
The cursed seal burned black and white, swallowing all the vision.  
And everything turned as black as a bottomless abyss...

When Kakashi opened his eyes, he saw a pair of Sharingan-eyes gazing at him.  
"Itachi?" Kakashi whispered. Itachi wasn`t thinking straight. Not at all.  
He tied Kakashi`s hands on the bed frame, above his head. Knowing, what was about to come, Kakashi tried to struggle, yet it was useless as he hadn`t regained his chakra enough.  
"Stop..." Kakashi was cut off by Itachi kissing him hard and holding his chin. Itachi licked Kakashi`s bottom lip asking for an opening, but shocked Kakashi refused. Itachi was drunk and so damn possessive!  
So, Itachi bite Kakashi`s lip hard, making him moan and stuck his tongue in. The kiss broke, when both men gasped for some air.  
The Uchiha started to bite Kakashi`s neck gently, then licking his collarbone. Kakashi had to admit, that he was going to like the sensation. One of Itachi`s hands was moving lower and lower, stroking Kakashi`s body as he went slowly down.  
Finally, the hand reached a certain place and started fisting Kakashi`s half-hard member.  
"Aahhhhhhhhh..."Kakashi moaned in pleasure.  
Space crept between them, and they were both wide-eyed. The weight of a hand pressed on the back of his neck, pulling him closer; the softest, gentlest of sounds escaped Kakashi's throat, and it stirred somewhere deep in Itachi's stomach. He was lying half-across Itachi's body, his fingers tangled in the soft hair, their chests pressed together.  
Itachi was getting sober and felt suddenly frightened. "I'm sorry." Itachi's lips parted, a new pain in his eyes, and Kakashi caressed his cheek, soothing. "I am taking advantage."  
A tiny frown. "You?" Kakashi's hands swept up Itachi's back. "Of me?"  
The Uchiha blinked. "You want this?"  
Take advantage of him. Itachi Uchiha didn't know Kakashi at all. He tried to catch his gaze, hoping the wavering red eyes might suddenly reveal everything the man had held back all these years, but Kakashi only watched his own finger on Itachi's mouth.  
Itachi closed his eyes and kissed the straying finger, and then leaned past it, down to kiss the man.  
Kakashi's fists twisted in Uchiha's Akatsuki cloak, guiding him up until he lay atop the length of Kakashi's beautiful, strong body.  
The prod of a hard shaft against Itachi's belly brought momentary shock and then a dizzy rush of excitement.  
Kakashi sprawled across the bed beneath him, looking up at his master with a desire so obvious it took Itachi's breath away. "Take me," he begged. His arms fell back over his head, signaling his surrender.  
Tongue to flesh, and harsh gasps of ecstasy as Kakashi's hips were steadied by bruising fingers, and his cock was licked, circled and painted with cruel patience. Those same fingers probed for entry below the base of his need, stretching and preparing him even as that careful mouth manipulated him to the brink of joy, then gentled him back again.   
The Uchiha swung himself over Kakashi, who parted his legs wide to give the Uchiha room to move, but Itachi shook his head and turned the younger man onto his stomach. Instantly, Kakashi rose up on his hands and knees and offered himself, resting his head on his arms.   
"Now," Kakashi whispered, and cried out as Itachi thrust inside, slowly working his way in with rhythmic, even motions, hips rotating in an oval as he sank deeper. Kakashi felt every movement, and he bit down on his lip as each thrust brought mingled pain and pleasure, a burning which gave way to tingling heat.  
Kakashi heard himself speaking, nonsensical words, and was hushed by Itachi, who was licking and biting a trail up his spine. And then his mind imploded, a star collapsing in on itself, white hot and heavy and full of joy and darkness. He knew there were tears on his face, and he shouted Itachi's name as he came into the hand enclosing him, and the Uchiha found his own release... two halves of the same being.

They lay intertwined for many hours, not speaking, drawing comfort from the touch of skin on skin, the feel of dual heartbeats. No more need for apologies.  
Finally Itachi raised his head and was surprised. The cursed seal on Kakashi`s back was gone.  
Night was falling over the Akatsuki hideout and the desert when finally, Itachi sat up and reached for his clothes, pulling them on slowly, almost regretfully.  
Kakashi turned on his side and watched, propped up on one elbow. "You know, Pain will forgive you if you remain in bed today. It's late, after all."


	11. The seven Swordsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū aka The Seven Ninja Swordsmen are coming. Right now, them are five. What is their point?  
> Also, let`s see Orochimaru`s and Anko`s past.

"Wars take many lives away. Humans never forget the grief, but they also never stop the fighting. But we must always remember that one person with the right resolve can make a significant difference, and that a small group of determined people can change the very course of history. So my fellow brethren let us today stand here united and make a difference. Let us make sure that future generations never have to witness the brutality of war, so together let’s make a difference and take this threat head on, so that another war may never fall upon us ever again..... "

Somewhere deep inside the Forest of Death, six sword-wielding men met up.  
"Any news about Zabuza or Kizame?" asked a blonde man, who was wearing a mask. His sword looked like a huge needle. It was called the Sewing Needle or Nuibari.  
"No," came the answer from another man, who was carrying a huge double-handed sword, "I have information, that Zabuza might be dead. Kizame joined the Akatsuki."  
"Why the hell did he do that?"  
"No idea. But we got a mission. So let`s keep going! And remember, we are now the Devils of Otogakure..."  
The swordsmen walked down the hill and into the deep forest. This forest was weird... Stepping into the forest robbed the pack of swordsmen of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorientating to be almost blinded but given the ears of a wolf. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside you even though the woodland stretched unbroken for miles. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals.  
Anko could feel the darkness drawing closer to her and pressing down, suffocating him slowly as she stepped carefully through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above, but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around her. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches, and she had to squint, only to see a path of gloom and uncertainty ahead. Her cursed seal was burning, they were close to the tunnel,what would bring them to Orochimaru`s hideout.  
And there it was- the dark tunnel right ahead. In the barely lit tunnel hemmed in by the perfect arching sandstone walls there is something almost gleaming ahead. It isn't giving out light, more like it catches it at certain angles and reflects a brownish red hue.  
"Stand back." Anko shined her torch high and low, near and into the distance, then she stood, grim faced. "Now let`s make no sound at all..."  
The tunnel was like a snake skin turned inside out, slinking into the abyss of the hillside. Whoever built it tunnelled for the softest soil, not giving a damn about how straight the line was. In just meters there was no sun from behind, the dark tiles absorbing every ray.  
In the darkness under the crumbling brick house lay the eggs. Without any detectable noise the shells were pushed from the inside until they cracked and oozed clear liquid. No-one witnessed the birth of the black mamba snakes, already two feet in length. The newborn snakes yawned, showing their black mouths and fangs, every one with enough poison to kill a dozen of the sleeping people above. Each body, a smooth column of armored muscle, slithered into the charcoal light that preceded the dawn. Pale bellies gliding over the parched soil and stone, dark backs to the fading stars...  
Anko turned to swat an insect. In that moment of distraction a king cobra rises from the undergrowth before her, spreading his ribs to make his regal hood. From the earthy floor to his head, he stands six feet tall with another twelve disappearing behind him. Other than the cream of his lower jaw that extends a small way down his gullet, he is khaki like a soldier's uniform. The snake's gaze is fixed on Anko, a dark tongue flitting into the air every few seconds, tasting the fear, the cologne, the sweat. In that head the size of a hand like thin fangs, ready to inject a fatal amount of venom deep into their muscles.  
"We are very close..."mentioned Anko, stepping closer to the huge cobra.  
The twilight of the cavern was fading slowly, making room to some light. There were torches on the walls, flickering.  
*Orochimaru-sama, where are you?*Anko thought, while looking around in the huge hall. She couldn`t understand, why Orochimaru needed those people.  
"Anko," a low voice said behind her, so close that the breath stirred the hair of Anko`s neck.  
Anko jumped. Orochimaru chuckled as Anko tried to recompose herself.  
"Well, did you bring me the quests?" Orochimaru asked.  
"You were right, Orochimaru-sama, those swordsmen are good for the Sound Village."  
Orochimaru laughed again, he didn`t need to say I told you so. Anko had regained her strength and was happy to see her Master. Orochimaru had always treated her well.  
"There you are," said a pale woman, stepping next to Orochimaru."You didn`t warm me about those newcomers..."  
"No need to worry, Benizato," smirked Orochimaru. "You were busy with your snake-pets."  
"Well then," the woman walked slowly away. "I lead the newcomers to their personal rooms."  
"Who was that?" Anko asked.  
"My younger sister."  
Orochimaru laughed, seeing her confusion." Relax, Anko. You`re finally home." he said, walking away. "Let`s have a breakfast then..."

/Orochimaru was thirty-four and took his first student. So he carefully chose and picked a newly Academy graduate, Mitarashi Anko. The girl had an innocent streak within her, and he was pleased to nurture that, if nothing else.  
She followed him around like a loyal pet, and somehow he ended up teaching her more than he had planned. For the briefest moment, he felt proud. For what, he didn`t know and didn`t think about it.  
Orochimaru approached Anko, who was working in lab.  
"It is time," Orochimaru said.  
Anko stared at him fearfully." I understand."she said, trying to act bravely.  
Orochimaru knelt at Anko`s level. He hesitated for a moment and then plunged his teeth into her neck. Anko gasped in pain and fell to the floor, biting her lips.  
Three marks appeared at the base of her neck and upper shoulder.  
Orochimaru stood slowly up and looked at the suffering Anko." If you survive, you have proved yourself worthy..."he said, closing the door behind him.  
The next day Orochimaru and Kabuot entered Anko`s room. Anko was still on the floor, twisting and turning in pain. She was feeling great pain and the room was very hot.  
"She`s alive,"Kabuto mentioned.  
"She seems to be the lucky one," grinned the Sannin."So out of ten only one survived..."  
As Orochimaru was about to leave, Anko grabbed his leg. "Why....are you doing this?"she asked, still on the floor.  
Orochimaru turned towards her and became face to face with the teen."You are lacking..."he hissed."The will...to seek power, vengeance, hate...and everything else..."Orochimaru conclused.  
"But maybe allowing you to live may be useful to me," he smirked.  
As Orochimaru saw her tearful face, he still smiled softly."Hey, come with me. My apprentice."  
Anko nodded,"Yes, sensei," and struggled to get on her feet.  
Orochimaru watched in silent amazement as Anko got to her feet. Now they were forever linked./

But he had to talk to the swordsmen and get ready his own Kusanagi-sword. First, he wanted to see Kushimaru Kuriarare and his Nuibari.  
So he walked to the big hall and called Kabuto.  
"Bring me the man, and the sword."  
Kabuto stumbled into Orochimaru's presence, and abased himself, but not before the Sannin could see that his face was grey with fear. The sword in his forward-flung hands was also grey.   
"You may bring the sword to me." Cold, but unthreatening. He did not know this Kuriarare at all.   
Kabuto's face was yellow-white now, and sweat stood out like pearls on his forehead. He shuffled forward on knees and elbows, and carefully placed the damning sword on the tatami of the dais. Close enough to the Shannin to touch the weapon if he wished.   
He stank of fear, but not of treachery. Orochimaru kept his eyes on the trembling guard, not yet looking more closely at the sword. The blade would wait. The man ... might not. He knew the men in the corners of the room would act like lightning if he so wished. He hoped he would not have to wish.   
"Kuriarare!"  
"Hai!" He had returned to full obeisance, and his voice was muffled by the matting. There was no wax in his topknot, but it was neatly tied. His clothes, too, were neat without ostentation. Positive signs...  
"Kneel up, please. Look at me." Gulping, the guard did so. His eyes were wide, dull with confusion as well as fear, but they met his squarely. Orochimaru couldn`t see his face because of the mask and long blonde hair.  
"Would you die for this house?"  
"Yes, my lord!" Unhesitating.  
"Would you die for my honor?"  
"Yes, my lord." A little quieter, but still firm.  
"Would you willingly die for my predecessor's honor?"   
The blonde masked man gulped again, threw caution to the gods, and whispered "No, my lord," before once more burying his face in the matting.   
Not the sharpest blade, but loyal, and brave where it mattered. So, Orochimaru knew the worth of the man, but not his story. And it would be needlessly cruel to let him kneel there expecting death to descend upon him for speaking truth.   
Gently this time. "Up, please, honorable Kuriarare. Tell me how you came by this sword, and your part in these ... unfortunate events. The sword, it came to you as it is?"  
"Yes, my lord. Well, it had a long piece of brown cloth for wrapping it in, but nothing else. I was thinking of getting the hilt and fittings re-done, so's they'd be proper for the season and all, not to mention he needed a scabbard, and a hand-guard and no standard one would do, but I hadn't the funds for a really good sword-fitter, and the blade, well, he wanted the best, so I was saving up."  
"Thank you, Kuriarare. Under the circumstances, you acted with honor and virtue. You may return to your post." Orochimaru did not miss the relief that straightened Kuriarare's shoulders, nor the happiness that brightened his eyes. A good guard, and now he would be a better."  
"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord!" With one last faintly regretful glance at the sword lying at the Sannin's feet, Kuriarare Kushimaru made his way out of the rarified air of his lord and master's presence, grateful to be going back to his ordinary life.


	12. Waking Zabuza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course you all know, that Orochimaru was using Kuchiyose no Jutsu and Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. So he wants war and is using remains of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, but 2 are missing...  
> Also, I found a nice list of Orochimaru`s Jutsu arsenal : http://narutoc.prophpbb.com/topic2547.html  
> Hyoton - ice release

Orochimaru was restless, walking back and forth in his experimental lab. Next to him stood Kabuto, nervous.  
"What are you going to do, Orochimaru-sama?" asked he.  
Orochimaru stopped his walking and stood right in front of Kabuto. "I need Kakashi."  
"But...why, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto was feeling irritated and kind of jealous.  
"He`s special." Orochimaru said.  
Kabuto glared at him. Orochimaru didn`t give a damn anymore about Sasuke, but wanted the silver-haired copy-ninja.  
"Bring me the casket," Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto obeyed without a word. Damn, but the casket with the dead body was heavy! And Kabuto wasn`t a weak man.  
Orochimaru grinned, when he saw Kabuto returning, dragging the casket behind him. "Now what?" asked Kabuto, panting.  
"Edo Tensei needs living bodies," explained Orochimaru, "then I have better control over the Jutsu. "Bring me one of the inprisoned girls!"  
Kabuto returned with an unconscious girl. Orochimaru casted another Jutsu and a big snake wrapped himself around the girl`s body.  
"Tell me everything about the Jutsu," asked Kabuto,"including how to stop it!"  
"Patience," smiled the Sannin. "This girl is weak, but she`ll manage..."  
Kabuto pushed two men into the room. "I`ve kept them hypnotized. Are they good enough?"  
Orochimaru looked at those guys. "They are..."  
"Danzo`s dogs."  
Kabuto pushed one of them, a blonde guy to the floor, where he lay still, not moving.  
"Merciless, aren`t you?"Orochimaru dragged the blonde guy next to the casket. "Now, I`ve prepared everything for the Jutsu..."  
Another big snake crawled now around the blonde`s body. Orochimaru stepped next to him and hit him with a ritual knife. "I summon the souls of the Dead from the pure land... to this impure land,"then he turned his yellow, snake-like eyes to Kabuto.  
"First off, you should know...this is a form of Kuchiyose no Jutsu..." the Sannin opened the casket," First I need a piece of the body of the person I want to revive. A fixed amount is required."  
Kabuto stepped closer, eyes fixed to his Master.  
He could even smell the corpse in the casket and covered his mouth with hand, not to start throwing up. The smell was more, than he could bare...  
Orochimaru opened the casket, grinning. "It`s difficult to tell who`s who, when they`re rotting away..." he made some hand-seals, in the mean time the blonde guy started shaking and moaning.  
"So, this is the ceremony?" Kabuto asked.  
"This is how you turn a living being into a vessel for the dead. And then Edo Tensei is complete."  
Something weird, almost like snake`s skin covered the screaming man.  
"Those who are revived retain their powers they had in life and cannot die, but they are nothing but paws under my control, "explained the Sannin. Then he put a tag on the man`s shoulder. "With this tag I can submerge his personality and give him orders."  
"With a jutsu this handy.. there must be risks?"  
"It doesn`t matter, Kabuto, I have plenty on pawns."

The whole Akatsuki, including Kakashi and Sasuke, was moving through the thick and damp forest. Naraka-path had noticed some weird movement underground and they decided to go and investigate.  
"So...that`s their plan," commented Animal-path, "attacking us from underground un-noticed. But they`ve already failed!"  
Kakashi, who was the last one to leave the woods, suddenly turned around. He could hear someone following and jumped back, kunai in his left hand.  
"What`s wrong?" asked Sasuke Uchiha.  
Two figures jumped out from the forest...somehow they seemed to be familiar both for Sasuke and Kakashi. Zabuza and Haku... undead.  
"So, this is Edo-Tensei," whispered Deidara, "I have never seen anything like that before."  
The two undead stood, looking around.  
"Are you all-right, Zabuza-san?" asked the black-haired boy. He was looking like a walking-rotting corpse, but still moving.  
The other, man covered with bandages, said nothing. His glassy eyes roamed over the Akatsuki members. Even in death, the flames of battle lust burned in his eyes. The demon, Zabuza, was back from the dead.  
Kakashi gasped and stepped back. He had never seen a reanimated corpse before and this was horrible. The duo was alive and in the same time...dead.   
"There is only one person, who is capable for this Jutsu..."whispered Sasuke, standing behind Kakashi. "It`s Orochimaru..."  
When Zabuza and Haku rushed in for an attack, Kakashi jumped in front of their way, both undead stopped suddenly.   
"Kakashi-san?" asked Haku, eyes wide. Zabuza had wild anger in his unliving eyes.  
"I thought I was headed straight to Hell, when you finished me off on this bridge," commented Haku, "I knew I would be fighting someone, but I didn`t know it is you..."  
"You shouldn`t be here anymore..."Kakashi was panting, while blocking Haku`s attacks, "this is the real world."  
"I thought this was strange," said Zabuza with his gravely voice," but the next thing I knew, I was here with Haku...and this is neither Hell or Heaven..." he tried to hit Kakashi, who ducked down.  
"Wait for Kakashi`s signal!" ordered Pain.*This is dangerous* he thought, seeing Kakashi fighting against two undead persons.  
"What? Do they know each other?" asked Hidan.  
Then suddenly changed in Zabuza`s behavior, a blue and evil cloud was around him, his eyes were like two fire-balls. "Stop...us...Ka...kashi...please!" he somehow managed to get out.  
This evil aura awoke the tailed-monster inside Kakashi, two tails came out rapidly, then another tail and another...  
"Those guys," commented Kakuzu," no doubt! The demon Momochi Zabuza...and a Hyoton-wielder of the cursed Yuki clan..."  
Haku, though dead, was suffering a head-ache. "My consciousness...is fading..." he grabbed his head, feeling the pain.  
"A demonic aura!"Itachi jumped next to Kakashi," so this is the demon Zabuza, and the Ice-kid..."  
"If Zabuza-san has been revived by this jutsu too... then this means ...I wasn`t able to protect him...from you back then..."realized Haku. He raised his dead eyes pleadingly at Kakashi."Please, stop us. Once more... Kakashi-san, I beg you!"  
Kakashi was trying to get his Bijuu under control, but this wasn`t easy at all, the evil aura around Zabuza had awokened the beast within.   
"My dream was to be Zabuza-san`s tool..."whispered Haku, "and to die, protecting him..."  
"No..." moaned Kakashi, already in pain, his nails grew bigger and he was transforming to a wolf, desperately trying to hold it back. "you did protect him. There was another reason for his death."  
Then Zabuza attacked him unwillingly, "Kakashi, keep your mouth shut!" and Kakashi jumped out of the way, pulling Itachi with him.  
"Kakashi, show me...no mercy," Zabuza stood, head down," use whatever means...possible...to stop me, cause I`m already dead!" the dark aura around him was growing larger and stronger.  
"I died as a human!"  
Kakashi wiped away a tear, that had came to his eye,"Yeah, I know!"


	13. Already dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you kill an undead Ninja?

"You`re a Jinchuuriki, too?" asked Haku, seeing Kakashi`s tail and beginning transformation.  
"Un-luckily, yeah,"Kakashi turned around and stood face to face with Zabuza. "I have an idea about enemy`s tactics," and he blocked another attack.  
From the corner of his eye he saw six more un-dead persons following Zabuza and he stood in surprise.  
"All seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist?" he asked.Then he turned to Itachi. "We have to buy some time! Everyone, attack at once!"  
The signal was given...  
*It looks, like they have brought their swords with them,*thought Kakashi .  
Then Kakashi turned towards Pain, saying "We have to do something about this fog or we`ll be at a disadvantage..."  
"The fog is getting thicker," agreed Pain, "I can`t see a thing! We cannot rely to our ears!"  
Two figures jumped out of the fog, Kakashi hit one of them to the ground, Pain pinned the other down. Kakashi saw several new figures appearing next to him. To his surprise, ninjas of the Hidden Leaf appeared. Kakashi was getting his raikiri up, Biiju`s tails were still around him. Raikiri blazing around his arm, Kakashi rushed forward.  
"Let`s kill them all!" "Everyone, guard Kakashi!" it was Tsunade giving orders. Now it was Akatsuki and Hidden Leaf fighting against undead corpses.  
The undead seven Swordsmen attacked all at once. The first to fall was Ringo Ameyuri, master of the lightning sword- "fangs". Kakashi`s Lightning Blade just hit him into two pieces.  
The more Kakashi fought, the more anger he felt... Akebino Jinin, master of the blunt-sword happened to be in Kizame`s way. After short sparring, the enemy was down.  
Kizame touched gently his Samehada, smiling. Samehada was for Kizame, like a cat for a cat-lover.  
Kakashi saw Zabuza doing the total destruction, and in a moment he realized, that it`s the only chance. *He hasn`t noticed me...yet! I`ve got the upper hand! I can do this!"  
Some hand-seals and there Kakashi was running towards rampaging Zabuza, using only his Chidori. And like many years before, Haku jumped between, to protect Zabuza from Kakashi.  
But this wasn`t the Zabuza Kakashi remembered- he was evil and was about to cut through Haku to get him. His only intention was to kill Kakashi. Blood flew everywhere, for a second the sky was all red...  
*He intends to cut Haku with me...*everything was happening in slow motion, Zabuza was swinging his Executioner-blade in air.  
"Kakashi!" it was Itachi screaming in horror. Kakashi jumped aside, bringing undead Haku with him.  
Haku was down, split in two pieces and huge hole in his chest. Kakashi sighed, it was very sad and familiar view...  
"Zabuza..."Kakashi spoke with his undead enemy, "that time when you were about to cut Haku, you hesitated for a split second. ..and you know that deep within you were agitated with Haku`s death!"  
The undead Zabuza tried to attack Kakashi, but Kakashi was faster and what`s more important- alive.  
"Why...why can`t I follow your movements?" asked Zabuza, surprised.  
"You can`t win against me in your current state," mentioned Kakashi, appearing behind Zabuza, grabbing his neck. The undead man was slow, his movements sloppy.  
"What?"  
"Now, you are just a tool, without emotions...Let`s end this battle!"  
Kakashi rushed forward, now he had five tails up and this time he wasn`t going to miss his target. There was blood, lightning and Kakashi`s hand through Zabuza`s body, he was still standing...somehow.  
"Perfect!" smiled Pain, then gazed to Konan. "Bind them now, so they cannot wake up again!"  
Kakashi stepped aside, leaving Zabuza and Haku together, this time not waking up. He turned slowly around, blood stained on his clothes.  
"Zabuza and Haku...this is their second death..."  
The corpses cracked and vanished like a puff of smoke. Only the Executioner`s sword was left behind, as a gift for Kakashi.  
His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard... When the Bijuu was waking up, Kakashi`s states had no greyscale, only the polar extremes existed.  
Itachi watched as the whites in Kakashi`s eyes turned a pure black, and as his iris glowered red. Perfect Mangekyo-Sharingan. He was going to face Orochimaru again, but this time he would kill him.  
Kakashi was about to leave, when Itachi grabbed his arm. "I won`t leave you."  
Kakashi only nodded, heading to a desert nearby. Somewhere in east, was Orochimaru`s hideout...

The cruel sun beat down, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was it's co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. The lizards took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not hot enough to roast them, but there was no shade large enough for us. Each step sunk into the searing sand, the air was thick and hazy, each breath like drowning in larva. Itachi and Kakashi walked slowly through this Hell, hand in hand.  
After hours of walk, Kakashi raised his arm and showed something, that Itachi didn`t see first, but he looked again. It was a house, abandoned and dusty.  
The grim and gloomy building was the worst excuse for a house they'd ever seen, it was more like a a long-abandoned prison or insane asylum rather than a once glamorous house. The doors and windows were covered with a thick layer dust that looked like it has been un- touched for years. The windows of the "house" looked back at her like the eyes of an empty soul, along with the grand door at the entryway to the "house" that seemed to give Kakashi the impression it was a gateway to hell.  
"Not the best place,"Kakashi smiled,"but we need to take a little rest..."  
Dust layered on the floor, like a thick carpet, muffling their footsteps. Cobwebs hang off the walls, their owners nowhere to be seen. Damp seeping across the ceiling, like reaching fingers, the smell overpowering. Shafts of sunlight burst through the boarded up windows, casting a dim light across the room. A ripped up dogs bed lay neglected in the corner of the room, no occupants.  
Again Kakashi could feel the burning eyes. Orochimaru was close...  
The house felt unnaturally still, and the only sound he could hear was his own breathing, and the creak beneath his and Itachi`s feet with each and every step...  
Kakashi felt like he was being watched, he could feel the yellow snake-eyes on him...


	14. The last fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Orochimaru meet again, face to face. But this time, Itachi`s there, too...  
> Sathi- the name of the Bijuu inside Kakashi.  
> Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hand  
> Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi - Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens

Then Kakashi saw a hidden, dusty door.  
"Remind me again, why are we here?" asked Itachi and opened the door. It sounded like some dying animal, crying out its pain and sorrow with its last breath.  
"It`s because of Orochimaru..." Kakashi said, but his eyes suddenly glazed over and his entire body begun to shake.  
"Kakashi?!" Itachi called out, as he grabbed the older man between his arms. It looked like the man was having a seizure, something he never had before...  
After some minutes, Kakashi opened his eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"You had a seizure or something..." Itachi was kneeling next to him, holding Kakashi`s head on his lap.  
Kakashi was bleeding from so many places he couldn`t count. His chakra was quite low and he knew, that in this state he wasn`t going to win against the Sannin.  
The, there was a dark figure with yellow snake-eyes on the door. Both Kakashi and Itachi turned their heads instantly. Orochimaru had planned to use the ten-tails and now he had the Jinchuuriki right in front of him.  
On his hands and knees, he stretched out his arm. "Demon Wolf! Come out!"  
"Aaaaaargggggggggghhhh!" Kakashi fell to the ground, moaning in sudden pain.  
"Kakashi!" Itachi stared, wide-eyed,"what`s happening?"  
Sweat pouring down his face, Kakashi`s hands turned to fists. "I c-can`t hold the wolf..."  
"Sathi!" Orochimaru howled, "come forth!"  
Kakashi Hatake was already in two-tails state, trying to control his body. His nails grew bigger, almost like wolf-claws...  
"My,oh my Kakashi..." grinned Orochimaru, "are you in pain or something?" His voice became lower in pitch, purring in a way that left goose bumps over Kakashi`s skin.  
Kakashi had never understood Orochimaru. He wasn`t sure, if the Snake Sannin could be understood.  
*I know, what I`m doing...*  
Orochimaru still didn`t look up. The Sannin was amused, his eyes glinting in the twilight of the room. Nobody moved, it was dead silent...  
Then Itachi raised his head slowly, black hair around his face. "Like I would ever give Kakashi to you..." Itachi growled, gripping Kakashi`s arm tightly.  
"So be it..."Orochimaru charged at Itachi, kunai in his hand. CLANK! Itachi blocked his attack, while Kakashi got a hold on his sword again. Itachi threw Kakashi forcefully to the other side of the room, yelling him to run.  
"Sen'eijashu!" a huge amount of snakes filled the air, so Itachi had to duck down, Kakashi jumped against the corner.  
"You`re pretty fast Itachi, I`m surprised,"hissed Orochimaru. Itachi jumped to the side, out of sight. Orochimaru didn`t see him until he appeared right in front of him.  
Kakashi, too weak because of blood loss, wasn`t moving. His big Executioner`s Sword lay useless next to him, in blood...  
Itachi slowly pulled out his Totsuka no Tsurugi , while Orochimaru got armed with Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi. Itachi opened his eyes and they were burning red from his Mangekyou Sharingan. Orochimaru took a step back.  
But then Orochimaru was caught in Itachi`s Sharingan. He looked nervously at the black, grey and blood-red world around him. Orochimaru spun around, looking at the mirrors surrounding him. He was trapped...  
"Itachi! Where the hell are you hiding?"  
Itachi`s laughter echoed through the crazed world.  
"Take a look around, Orochimaru! I`m everywhere..."  
Orochimaru looked at the mirrors to see Itachi`s reflection in all of them. Then Itachi smiled his most cruel smile, kunais in his hand. All of them suddenly flew through the air, piercing Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru screamed in agony. Before he could do anything, Itachi sliced his throat, blood flew everywhere.  
With a puff of thick smoke, Orochimaru`s body was gone... It seemed like the battle was over.

Kakashi moaned. It felt as if tiny butterflies were flitting across his lips, their wings feather light. Then he recalled that the wings of butterflies were usually not moist. He smiled as he opened his eyes. Itachi was leaning over him, softly bestowing kisses on his face, and on his neck. Reaching up with a low groan, the copy-ninja wrapped his long arms around Itachi's shoulders and quickly pulled him down onto him. He then rolled over so that Itachi was lying beneath him, Kakashi's long, hard body pressing him firmly onto the soft mattress. The two men licked and kissed and sucked each other's face, neck, shoulders and chest, their hands avidly caressing the other's body.   
Kakashi moved his lips from Itachi's tender mouth and kissed his way to his nipple. He sucked it eagerly, his teeth gripping and pulling at the taut nub. The Uchiha gasped and rubbed his hands across Kakashi's broad shoulders.   
"Yes, Kakashi, yes!" he cried out.  
Kakashi moved his mouth to Itachi's other nipple and sucked fiercely on that one. Itachi shuddered in his arms, his body becoming moist and warm. Kakashi raised his head from Itachi's chest. He lifted his hips and quickly pulled down his under-breeches, tossing them to the side. Itachi did the same. Then pressing hard against each other, the two flexed their hips, their cocks rubbing slowly along the other.  
"Ummm, yes, Itachi," Kakashi murmured, kissing Itachi's neck and shoulder as the friction of both their cocks built up slowly.  
Both felt their warm breath moving slow and easy over the other's cock. Kakashi slowly reached up with the tip of his long tongue and licked a drop of precum that was dangling from the slit of the head of Itachi's cock. Itachi moaned low in his throat. Then Kakashi felt him lick slowly at his cock. Soon, before each could draw breath, they were bathing each other's cocks with their hot, wet tongues.  
Kakashi ran his mouth all the way up to Itachi's balls. Pulling his buttocks down slightly, he sucked gently on the warm sacs, running his lips over the tightening fleshy orbs. Itachi, meanwhile, was sucking heatedly on Kakashi's cock, sensuously pumping his soft lips up and down the thickening shaft.  
Kakashi slid his mouth down and took Itachi's turgid length deep into his mouth, his lips locked tightly around the lust-thickened shaft. He slowly took more of Itachi's throbbing shaft into his mouth. Then, he slid his finger up along the inviting crevice of Itachi's rear.  
Itachi shuddered and moaned around Kakashi's cock. Kakashi eased his finger in and out of Itachi's anal opening, establishing at first a gentle, relaxed rhythm. But, soon, he was pushing his finger in deeper and, when he reached the spot he had been searching for, he stroked it. Itachi groaned hoarsely around Kakashi's cock, his strong, young body shuddering violently.  
Kakashi stifled a cry as he felt Itachi's teeth scrape against his skin. Kakashi pumped his cock into Itachi's sweet, delicious mouth, lifting his hips in time with the young man's fevered sucking. Meanwhile his own cock was being lustily devoured by his lover. Then, he felt Itachi trembling on top of him. He moved his finger from Itachi's rear and caressed the younger man's shuddering body, his hands sliding heatedly over his warm, slim waist, broad back and smooth, firm buttocks. Suddenly, Itachi Uchiha convulsed and pushed his cock deep into Kakashi's mouth.  
Kakashi wrapped his arms tight around Itachi's waist as he felt the first spasms of his lover's sweet seed pooling down his throat. He groaned throatily, sucking avidly on Itachi's cock as it pulsed and beat in his mouth. Itachi, meanwhile, lost within the fiery maelstrom of his orgasm, was sucking passionately on Kakashi's cock.  
The two men held tightly to each as they came, their bodies joined, for as they jetted their essence into each other's mouths. Then, finally, after both had subsided, Itachi pulled his mouth away and rolled off Kakashi.  
Opening his arms, Kakashi pulled Itachi tight against him. He slowly stroked his damp hair.   
The two kissed languidly, slowly, leisurely, aware of nothing but the other.


	15. Accidental threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine (https://dehfluffypsychokillerkitty.tumblr.com/ , https://www.facebook.com/MammuhMas?ref=ts&fref=ts)suggested me to do a happy ending- even for Orochimaru to this story. So I try my best!

They kissed and kissed, sucking tongue lustfully. Hands clutching and grabbing muscled thighs and buttocks. Kakashi snatched Itachi down on the floor, pulling loose the horsetail behind.  
They tumbled down on the cool tile, mindless of the hard floor.  
Itachi Uchiha pulled his lips free, a loud smack. "Let's make love!" he gasped, sweating with heat.  
Kakashi went down on Itachi, squeezing heavy balls and suckling them. Licking the shaft of the thick cock, nipping the tip with his teeth.  
"Gahgh! Ghods, yes, Kakashi!!" Itachi arched back, thighs twitching.  
Kakashi deep throated, watching his lover with partially closed eyes. The thick cock bulged inside the fine jaw. Moaning, Itachi threw his legs up, hair splayed across the floor, across his chest, everywhere.  
They didn`t notice the dark shadow slowly coming up, where the corpse had been...  
Kakashi kissed the hot thighs, tickling thick hair in the groin area with tongue. Reaching up, he pressed fingers against the red lips, forcing them inside. Itachi sucked on the fingers erotically, mimicking Kakashi's deep throating. They watched each other like that until Kakashi withdrew his wet fingers. Sliding them along the muscled chest, he plunged them inside the tight opening.  
Twisting and pumping the slicked fingers inside Itachi, Kakashi stroked himself underneath, arching off the floor. Itachi heaved in pleasure, groaning loudly. Both glistened with sweat, bodies aching for completion.  
Kakashi finally pulled his mouth off the swollen cock. "Want to feel you...inside!" he gasped, face hot.  
Itachi grimaced in delight. "Get on me!!" 

They rocked together, screaming in delight.  
"Come on! Move! Yesss!!" Itachi's thick thighs pushed up as Kakashi rode him. He slapped the fine, lush ass, pumping it as the copy-ninja moved up and down.   
He arched, head thrown back. "Aaaghk! Hurts so good!!" straddling the big body wide, his hips ground down, squashing wet balls.  
Itachi felt the hot channel tighten on his swelling cock. Kakashi reached forward, pulling the aching nipples.  
"AAUUGH!!"   
Crying out, he fired up into his lover, fingers clawing down the slicked back.  
Kakashi immediately bucked and broke above him, body jerking as he shot a thick stream across Itachi's chest. Grabbing the puffy cock, Itachi milked it further over himself, Sharingan-eyes burning on his lover.   
Kakashi sighed dreamily, eyes unfocused. Watching Itachi milk him made him spurt more. "Ohhh..." he slid down into waiting arms.  
Muscled arms that crushed him close. A soft nuzzle.  
"Love you" Kakashi whispered, glowing. He had two tails up and thanks to the Bijuu, he was recovering fast.  
Itachi's expression was soft. "Love you too, my Kakashi" pecking kisses on the handsome pale face. Kakashi had hardly seen Itachi being so caring and soft, and that was all because of him...  
Sighing again, eyes closed contentedly, Kakashi combed his fingers through his lovers' mass of hair, pulling it around both of them.   
Itachi closed his eyes also. "Hmm" he rumbled, smiling. "Let's get off this floor, Hatake. I would make love to you again and taste you all over."   
Kakashi rubbed their noses together. Hot red eyes gazed down through long black lashes.   
They hadn`t noticed, but the dusty room had gotten almost too dark to see anything. Totally encompassed in the darkness of the room, cut off from all light, Kakashi's senses centered on the heat of Itachi's mouth.  
One hand had moved to circle the base of his cock and stroked in time with Itachi's movements. Suddenly, there was another pair of hands in the darkness, touching Kakashi... Other hands...?   
Kakashi half-sat up, startled, but two sets of hands immediately soothed him, stroking away his sudden tension, easing him back downward and he let them. Itachi had promised not to do anything he didn't like and as another warm mouth settled over one of his nipples, nibbling gently, he very quickly decided he didn't care who it was as long as they didn't stop. Kakashi could almost see a pair of Sharingan-eyes and snake-eyes watching him... He could hear snakes hissing somewhere in the darkness...  
The mouth at his nipple trailed kisses down his stomach, a tongue dipping briefly into his navel and Kakashi reached out hesitantly, his hand finding a smooth, bare chest. Orochimaru.  
Yes, Orochimaru, he wasn`t dead and he had no more time to think as Itachi sucked almost painfully hard for a brief second and then released him, the cold air a shock against his wet cock.   
Almost immediately that wet heat wrapped around his cock again but this was the other person, he could tell, yellow snake- eyes were down, close to his groin. The owner oh those eyes lapped delicately at the tip before pulling his cock in, stroking his tongue gently along the sensitive underside as he slowly engulfed the shaft in the velvety warmth of his mouth.   
Kakashi Hatake felt as if he couldn't breathe, was faintly aware of Itachi's hands, or whom he assumed was Itachi, stoking his thighs and flanks but mostly all he felt was the glorious pressure of that mouth. His hands crept down and wove themselves into the Snake-Sannin's hair and he allowed it, allowed Kakashi to hold him still while he thrust inside very carefully, not wanting to choke or hurt quite welcome pale man.  
*There is no escape anymore...*thought Kakashi, *but it feels so good...*  
Orochimaru didn't stop what he was doing to Kakashi. He had hold of copy-ninja's organ with one hand and was inserting a large finger between his buttocks with the other. But he locked eyes with the beautiful Uchiha youth, let his eyes tell the story of what he would like to do to Itachi, if their positions were reversed...  
Though he didn't make a sound, Kakashi's upper lip began to tremble, and his eyes rolled up into his head. If Orochimaru hadn't had him by the hips, he might have fallen.  
Orochimaru chose that moment to replace his finger with himself, in Kakashi`s body. A muffled moan from Kakashi served as endorsement of his decision. It took only two or three small thrusts to fully settle himself in the welcome warmth. After a few contractions of pleasure, the copy-ninja relaxed enough for him to move freely. The Sannin set the pace, and Kakashi rocked in counterpoint, his hand still around Itachi.  
Kakashi finally released Itachi to slide down the wooden wall, in order to brace his arms, the better to withstand the Snake-Sannin's thrusting. Orochimaru was taking full advantage of him-one pale hand with long nails hand was fingering his balls while the other squeezed at his organ, taking complete charge of his release.   
Itachi swam back to awareness, to the sight of two pale hands wrapped around Kakashi's shaft and balls, right before his eyes. What a delicious view.   
He licked Orochimaru`s fingers, to open them. In surprise at the touch of that tongue, Orochimaru's fingers spasmed open. He cried out too, and lost himself inside Kakashi. At least he thought it was him-he had the uncanny sensation of being lost in the eyes of Itachi and his Sharingan... and his spasming fingers gave Itachi the opening he needed to put his mouth where the hand had been. Just in time.  
Kakashi gave a shout that was nearly a scream, and shot himself into Itachi's throat. Orochimaru was leaning against the wall, visibly shaking, as Kakashi collapsed on top of Itachi.  
Having swallowed the cream of Kakashi, Itachi was moving on to the flesh of him. He sucked hard upon the sensitive neck-flesh, to make satisfying red marks. He dug his nails into Kakashi's ribs and spine, trying to rouse him again, getting only a half-hearted moan for now.   
So what if the Sannin was watching. Itachi didn`t care...   
Itachi smiled, and reached for Kakashi again. "I'll put him to some rest. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Orochimaru gave a satisfied grin.  
As he was transferred to Itachi's shoulder, Kakashi drowsily wrapped one arm around Itachi's neck, hiding his face there. As he must have done countless times as a child, thought Orochimaru. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Lucky, lucky Hatake. He didn't dare meet Itachi's eyes.   
It was Itachi who met his. And lowered his face to that of the Sannin, not very far at all, to touch lips with his. Even then, Orochimaru didn't dare deepen the kiss. Not with Kakashi sleeping there. But his breath quickened, and thrills shot up his legs, at the promise in that contact.   
When Itachi's lips left his, his eyes were shining." I remember our partnership in Akatsuki..."whispered he.  
Then he left, with Kakashi on his shoulder.   
Orochimaru smiled, turning around. Life wasn`t so bad at all...

END.


End file.
